Looks Can Be Deceiving
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Alex gets into the naruto world,& meets the Akatsuki.As a huge fan,she wants them to live not die.They have big secrets the show did not show.She,as a modern teenager has to somehow live through Kisame bloodsucking & the ninja world.Big twists to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 December 15****th**

**Tuesday**

I walked down the icy-snowy path of the sidewalk as the street, filled with different cars honked. Winter had caught up to me; I was cold, tired and sick. Plus I always felt as if more than one pair of eyes is watching me, but whenever I turned to see, no one out of place was seen.

I'm wearing a long black coat, with red a scarf, nothing on my head or hands. I carried my gray and white school bag over my shoulders as I walked home. My mom was too busy to give me a lift; my sister wouldn't care and would never do something for me. As for my dad, he's out of the city. Everyone has been so decent ever since my dad left to England. My sister has gotten ever worse, she started drinking and smoking. She's already 23, so it's not illegal for her. I'm 15 and a fan of Naruto.

No, I'm not obsessed with it; I don't talk only about it, and have no life. I don't have posters all over my room, and plushies. I don't even have the book, or a picture of Naruto or someone else in naruto, as my screensaver. But, I realize, that their world, is more fun and amazing then ours. Yes we have computers and cars and other devices that help us get by our day easier, faster and better. But they have, excitement, which, we do have, but not like theirs. They have adventures they can do as a ninja, we have that do, rarely, plus parents are a drag. And most of all, they have chakra, the thing that makes them do the amazing things they do. Illusions and nin-jutsu. If only I can go there, and forget this life, before it gets any worse. I signed loudly.

I know, not a girl thing to like, or wish for, I mean, girls are meant to be gentle and graceful. When I'm none of that, I like violence, and fights. Most of all, I like the Akatsuki, yes, the group of S-ranked criminals, filled with good-looking men except for one female.

I stopped again for 25th time and turned, once again, no one was there. I shrugged and continued to the front door, taking my key out.

"OH, OH my gosh it's Itachi!" I girl squealed. I turned and truly a saw a good looking, Itachi cos-play. The annoying girl ran to Itachi's side, but his eyes were fixed at my blank, black eyes. I opened the door and entered.

"I'm back" I said, dropping my bag. "Not like anyone will answer" I muttered. I ate quickly and left to the nearby lake. I didn't care if it was -25 outside; I sat down on the soft, sparkling snow and gazed out. "The dress up person...looked identical to Itachi..."

"Could some truly be as good as Itachi" A odd voice, that I know too well to be Kisame. I turned, and there he was with 7 other men, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Hidan, of course including Zetsu's two people in one.

"That can't be...I must be dreaming" I shot up.

"Leader's over, your coming with us hmm" Kisame advanced to me and carried be over his shoulder. There was a loud 'Zap' Noise and a flash of white hit my visions.

...

When my visions returned, I saw green, green and, wait...is that...no it's greener. Kisame put me down. It wasn't winter, instead it was summer, and my sickness from the cold was gone. Trees surrounded us. I looked around, to my right, left, behind me at them and then...at the sky.

"I'm in...Naruto?" Some had confused faces. "I'm in Naruto!" I said, with excitement in my voice, I turned around, my shoulder height brown eye flying behind me. My smile as big as Naruto's himself.

Day 1 July 15

Tuesday

"So...You've been able to go into the real world this whole time?"

"Real world? Is that what you call it?" Kakuzu asked, more like grumbled, I swear is he ever happy?

"Well...ya, it's the world the created you guys, and made the whole world you walk in right this moment" I explained, gaining glares, even from Zetsu. I seemed to shrink enter the glares.

"Guess...you don't know" I mumbled.

"We'll talk about that later, for now... we need to contact leader" Sasori said,

"I'll sacrifice that prick of a leader one day and Jashin will thank me for it" I glared at him.

"...You go do that, and I'll come visit your grave, and bring Jashin symbols for you. Jashin won't help you" I said with sarcasm easily found in my voice. I sat under a tree.

"I'll wait here" Knowing they would be gone mentally but not physically. They sat, closing their eyes, except for Zetsu's black side, he can't close his eye. After 5 minutes of nothing and boredom, I got up and touched Zetsu's green part.

"Smooth, and hard, like a shell...It's probably a shell too" His white side eyes opened, and I took a step back as I say my skin getting bumpy and green.

"...Poison Ivy?"

"Oh, did you have to go and Jashin touch it!" Hidan yelled at me.

"I bet you've done it too..." He turned red, and some laughed.

"Shut up! I won't do something stupid"

"Last time I checks, a person like Shikimaru, younger than you is smarter that you"

"Zetsu, take the poison out of her, we're ready to hold you off" Kakuzu said.

"Huh?" In a flash, Zetsu was behind me, and bit my neck. My eyes widen. I felt the blood being sucked. My skin returned normal, but he kept sucking that's when Deidara throw a clay bird at him.

"Don't say Katsu!" I yelled.

"Katsu hm!" The bird that flew on Zetsu's back exploded; I felt Zetsu's hands off me, and his teeth gone. I turned to Deidara.

"You idiot, you could have killed me, I'm not a ninja ya know, you could of let Sasori take care of with his puppet! Plus Zetsu could die too, he's not Hidan!" I yelled pointing at him. "And...YOUR ART SUCKS!" I stuck my tongue at him, I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest. His hands twitched to just grab the clay and make hundreds of his 'art' to kill me.

"What's wrong with Kisame?" I asked ignoring Deidara. Kisame was holding on a tree. Zetsu reappeared from the ground. I blinked.

"FINE IGNORE ME PEOPLE" I kept walking toward where ever they were taking me.

"We're leaving on our new missions" They left, leaving me with Itachi and Kisame. They began to start camp. Kisame sat 4 metres away.

"Alex..."Itachi started, shuffling to me. "Kisame...can suck blood like Zetsu. To them, it's like a dessert-"

"So like ice-cream and cake?"

"Yes, except, blood is healthy for him, it's like...water, if you don't drink for a few weeks, you'd die. It's important to drink water, and too him, it's blood."

"...Oh...and?"

"Like his Sword, Samahada, he picks a blood he desires, till now he's been drinking my blood" I turned red at the image, if Itachi moaning as Kisame bites him. I've read yaoi with them as a pairing before, loved them. "And he has chosen yours, I know because he almost went insane when Zetsu bit you." I nodded slowly.

"And?"

"He needs the blood now"

"..." I got up and walked over to Kisame. "Kisame...Naruto world to Kisame Hoshigaki, the man that's blue and comes from the mist village. The man that looks like a shark and his name itself means demon fish. The man, that in the past was-"

"What?" He looked up, annoyed that I knew much more about him yet he knew only my name, age, and appearance. Of course, that I happen to know everything. I smiled, taking my coat, and hoddie off. I had an undershirt on. His eyes were fixed at me neck, his eyes filled with hunger or...in this case, should I say thirst? I went on my knees; even on my knees he was tall, even when he only sat. I held his shoulders, tilting my head, exposing my neck to him. The other side of my neck was already bitten...by Zetsu. Kisame, held my shoulders too, slowly lowering his head to my neck. He opened his mouth, first licking where he plans to bite, and then he bit down gently.

"Ah..." My hands began to quiver as he began to suck roughly and hard, as if he hadn't drunken for weeks. After awhile, he went very slowly, realizing what he was doing to me. My hands were tightly on his shoulders, scared. Scared he might just suck me off, and I'd die. Without seeing Pain, without seeing more and discovering more off Naruto, that the neither show nor manga showed any off. His three teeth that bit in retrieved out of my flesh. He looked at me, with slight concern. Itachi got up and bandaged my neck. I smiled to Kisame.

"If...you need blood, just...ask or at least warn me, k?" He didn't reply, or showed any gestures of agreement. "If you don't, Itachi is going to use his eyes to make you"

Day 2 July 16th

Wednesday

"Owwww~" I sat up unable to move my neck.

"Here, it's healing herb tea" Itachi said, handing me the tea. I drank it, feeling like puking after it. Kisame didn't look at me as he walked toward; I believe is their hide out. No one talked, no one hummed, and no one did anything to disturb the other. I drank the herd-thing all day, getting used to the taste.

By night fall, my neck was good as new. Kisame looked as I removed the bandage, and I smiled.

"Ask" I said, crossing my legs. He blinked. "Ask for blood and I'll give you" He laughed.

"I don't need"

"Are you sure?" I said, showing my neck. He looked away.

"Could I drink your blood?" He asked.

"Hmm...Fine" I got up and walked over to him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down in a embrace-like positioned and bit my neck hard.

"AH!" I yelled. Quickly he softened, slowly drinking. I blushed, realizing how close our bodies are.

Day 3 July 17

Thursday

I signed, my neck was sore once again.

"Are we there yet?" I asked the 10th time.

"Yes" The boulder was only a lake away.

"You forget I can't walk on water" I pointed out. Kisame scooped me up. He buried his head in my neck while still walking. He smirked as I blushed and tilted my neck for easier access. He presses his lips on my sore and already bitten neck. He licked it, and bit a few inches away. It was only a few sips, nothing big. Itachi bandaged my neck again as we entered the cave. Kisame place me down.

A blue haired girl ran to us, she saw my neck and turned to Kisame. She grabbed his cloak's neck and pulled him down to her level, staring a death glare.

"You bastard! Isn't Itachi's blood good enough as it is, now you drink hers too. We need her! You stupid blue monster!" My eyes widen in terror. I slapped her hard across her face. There was silence. She turned to me, grabbed my arm and throw me. I screamed, and closed my eyes waiting to hit something. Instead someone caught me. It was Pain himself.

"Konan, leave, now" he said in a warning voice. She quickly left. Pain looked down on me, and my neck.

"I let him..." I quietly said.

"Very well...You two are in charge of her for now" He let me go and I returned to Kisame's side.

...

I took a shower, wearing Itachi's black cloth.

"How could you let her talk to you like that?" I asked Kisame.

"She's the leader's partner, she can cause lots of trouble" He replied, unwrapping his sword.

"Call you a monster too..."

"I am one, you said it yourself, my name means demon fish, befitting me"

"I only said those things to get your attention; I didn't mean to call you a monster"

"What's done is done" Itachi said from the other side of the room.

...

I got sick from not drying off my hair, I slept in Kisame bed.

Day 4 July 18

Friday

"Here" I drank the healing herb tea, and felt a bit better.

"Itachi..." KIsame said, concerned. I watched from under the blanket, as Itachi took his cloak off and exposed his neck. Kisame bit, and let go in less than 5 seconds. I blinked.

"It's no good, even if I suck you off, it'd be as if I didn't drink anything, it has to be Alex"

"It won't be wise to bite it while she's sick Kisame" They felt and I slept.

Day 5 July 19

Saturday

I got up, all cured, I say Kisame right up asleep. I walked over to him and poked his gills.

"Poke...poke...poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke!" His eye shot open and he shot over me. I fell back as he fell on top, and bit. He was very thirsty. He sucked a lot of blood.

"K-isame..."I held his shoulders and he let go quickly, stared at me and sat up. Followed by me sitting up too. I smiled as he crossed his legs and kept staring at me.

"Alex..."

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"Come here..."

**REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT KISAME WANTS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Plz review.**

Itachi walked in, seeing my neck dropping in blood, but seem to ignore it.

"Leader has called a meeting, your coming too Alex" I stood along with Kisame, and followed them down the stoned halls into a room. They all sat in chairs around one long table. The last seat was next to Konan and Kisame. I sat in between them, and looked around; everyone was here, even Zetsu. Scary thing is, he was looking at me angrily. Kisame held my shoulder, and bent down to lick the dripping blood. Everyone eyed us, I smiled nervously.

"So...uhm...Why am I here?" I asked.

"That, will stay between the Akatsuki, as for you, you have no choice but to work for us" Pain said.

"Uh huh, and what is this 'work for us' include? Missions? Maid work?"

"Both of those" My eyes widen.

"But, I don't know how to fight, I'm not a ninja, there is no such thing as a ninja in the real world" I protested.

"We well train you" Sasori added.

"I asked you to join here, also for you to explain what you mean by 'real world'" I swallowed.

"Uhm...well...there is a man, in Japan, he made this Manga, named Naruto" I started, they eyed me. "Yes, the story is named after the nine-tailed beast boy, Naruto, and he's the main character. The manga shows his life, as he struggles through it. The Manga also shows his in-counters with all of you. Soon later, the story became an anime, for people to watch instead of read. Both, show some of your past and life. Showing why you are who you are. Secrets that other members in the Akatsuki don't know about." I smiled, and a pause. "You know, a lot of people, even though you're the villains, are in love with you guys, or at least fans. All of youss, I remember my friends mistaking Deidara for a girl once" I giggled quietly. "They ignore the little detail of you being villains and criminals." I added. I closed my eyes. "I remember once, my friends and I wished you all were real, and we'd join the member, and get trained by our favourite member and become friends" I giggled again.

"So you know, basically everything about us hmm" Deidara said.

"No, everything that the anime and Manga show is all. I know your collecting the tailed beast, and why. I know Kisame's, Itachi's, a bit of yours, and Kakuzu's life. I know Pain and Konan's, but I barely know Zetsu's." I said.

"Very well, you know the strings, not saying anything to anyone" I nodded. "Dismissed" I was first to stand and leave, I headed for the kitchen. If I'm the maid, I guess lunch is a good start. Hmmm, sandwiches maybe? I grabbed buns and made hamburgers. I placed in tomatoes, lettuce and a bit of lemon juice. I placed 2 on a tray, with orange juice. I carried the tray, and tried to find Konan and Pain. I knocked on a door.

"Enter" I held the tray in one hand and opened the door.

"Lunch Sir, and Ma'am" I placed it on the table. Pain picked it up first, he bit in, and Konan waiting to see how it was before eating.

"Very good, what is it?" He asked.

"Hamburger, with tomatoes, lettuce and a bit of lemon juice" I said. He continued to eat, and I heard Konan 'hmph' as she ate. I shrugged and returned to the kitchen to put another 2 on the tray. I place punch juice in this one though. I knocked on the most damaged door I found, thinking it belonged to Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu opened the door and looked down on me, with his 2 coloured eyes.

"Uhm...lunch?" HIdan quickly grabbed for it, and munched it down.

"So fucking good" He reached for Kakuzu's food, but I slapped his hand.

"That's Kuzu's not yours" Both looked at me, with the new nickname, then Hidan burst into a fit of laughter.

"Kuzu! HAHAHAHA" I placed the tray inside on a table and I kicked him right in between his legs. He quickly got quiet, and moaned in pain.

"I'll s-sacrifice you to Jashin-sama"

"Go ahead, Pain will kill you, I don't care if you're immortal!" I yelled at him. "Moron, Kuzu's is right about you being a moron, BAKA!" I stomped away into the kitchen. I made another tray, with only 1 though, for Zetsu.

"Zetsu!" I yelled out as I walked down the hall. He appeared coming out the walled. "Here" He took it.

"You still make this for me? **Even when I was about to drink all your blood?" **I nodded.

"Yes, because you didn't mean too" He ate it and drank the grape juice. I returned to the kitchen and placed 1 sandwich. I knocked on Deidara's and Sasori's room. I opened the door.

"Lunch Deidei, and I already know you're a puppet Sasori" Deidara smirked at his nickname and ate.

"What is art?" he asked me.

"Uhm...Art can be many things, paintings, drawings, clay, and everlasting" He looked at me firmly. "What? I gave you my answer, it's both of you two" I walked away quickly, and made the last pair and headed to them. The door opened before I could opened it. I smiled.

"Lunch" Itachi moved aside, to let me enter. They ate, and complemented on how good it was.

"Alex, we well be leaving for a mission" Itachi started. I blinked.

"Ok, I'll be fine here-"

"You will be joining us; Kisame would need your blood for the many days"

"But, I could die..."

"We'll protect you" I said nothing, uneasy by the decition.

"When...do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night" Kisame answered. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay i finally got a review that I've been waiting for lol, anyways tyvm, i hope you like this chapter, it isn't long long long long as you wished. But I hope it's better than the other chapters i had, i hope you enjoy. I LOVE KISAME, and i expect you do too for reading this...lol ok get on with the story**

**I do not own anyone but my OC alex ^^. AND AND ya. And sure TOBI can appear.**

They were in the forest for the pass 3 days, Alex was so tired, and her neck was bandaged from Kisame. They was dragging her screaming legs to keep up with their pace, that had not changed since they stepped into the forest. She hadn't asked for a break, yet, but she will, and she'll get it alright. She will get very pissed if she doesn't get it. Or she'll just fall on the ground, and they'd have to carry her.

Hmmm. She thought. The second thought sounded good.

"Kisame..." She breathed out. "Could you...carry me...PLEASE" He stopped moving and turned, confused. She fell on the ground, face flat. She felt two hands lifting her up, she didn't both looking. She knew it was Kisame, seeing as Itachi was right next to her. Kisame looked down at her, smirking.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not as ninja as you think I am...WHAT?" His smirk only grew and then he looked forward. She pouted first, and then closed her eyes, cuddling slightly in Kisame's chest. She thought of nothing, and fell asleep.

_!~O~o~O~!_

Alex stretched her arms to meet someone's face by mistake. She turned to that person, not moving the hand on the face. To meet red eyes. She screamed loud and long. Getting up, and away from the red eyes. She tripped over a rock and got hit by a tree. She slid down.

"THE RED EYED DEMON WITH NO BODY AS FINALLY COMES TO HAUNT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR! Yeah I joined the Akatsuki...BUT THAT DOESN'T BE I KILLED ANYONE...yet...PLEASE DON'T HAUNT ME I'M INNOCENT" She went on and on till the 'demon' spook.

"Alex..." it said.

"!" Kisame got up, carried her next to the 'demon' still screaming, settling her in his lap.

"Alex, that isn't a demon, that's Itachi" Her scream stopped quickly. She reached into the dark read eyed person. Touched the head, the hair style.

"Yup, that's Itachi alright...so that's just the Sharigan..." he quickly made a fire place. She could see much better now. "Uhm...sorry" He said nothing. She was about to beg him to forgive her, when she felt her bandage, sorry being slid off. She turned red and turned to him.

"Y-y-you already got some this morning"

"I need more"

"Kisame, have you found out why her blood? Or have you noticed anything?" Itachi asked.

"I have a thought, lately her blood has been extra tasty, and my thought is that she seems sensitive. The more she gets red, in the good way, the more tasty the blood" Alex turned redder, she was about to say something when she felt 3 teeth sink in her neck. Her neck arched back.

"A-a-aaahh..." She shivered. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, sucking slowly and gently. Taking his time with every drop of blood that seeps in his mouth and down his throat. Savouring every taste. Savouring her sensitive blood, that had gotten a bit more delicious. He decided to make it more...delicious, by slowly rubbing her sides.

"A-a-ah...n..." His theory was proven easily by this, and yes the blood did become better. After a few more sucking, sipping and tasting he pulled his teeth out of her flesh. He rebadged it, and let her calm herself on his laps. He chuckled, and ate, offering some for the one; he seemed to be amusing to be with. She hungrily snatched it and swallowed it down. Itachi stood.

"I'll bring more wood for the fire" They both nodded and he left.

The two, were left alone. First it started with an awkward silence, then some eating noises, and then they started to do small talks, that ending in a few sentences. And then they began talking about Itachi, they laughed and talked endlessly.

After awhile of more talk of Itachi, he returned, hearing the laughing. He returned and everything went quiet.

"Kisame?" Itachi said, placing more wood in the fire.

"Hm? Nothing happened, it was quiet the from the moment you left." He said, coughing at times trying to keep himself from laughing. Alex, was on the floor, on her belly, with tears at the end her eyes, from laughing so hard and now, trying to keep quiet by putting her hands over her mouth. Hearing what Kisame said, she sat up quickly as if she, acting like she was sitting here, acting the way she did when he left.

"Yup, really, nothing happened, I just sort of fell...somehow and started to laugh at myself" She said, in a matter of fact way. Itachi didn't say anything; he just gave Kisame and her glare and sat down.

"Weasel...phf...hahahaha" Alex couldn't help but laugh. Kisame, joined her shortly, laughing hard.

FLASH ~O~o~O~ BACK

"_I'll be back" Alex had said, stood and tripped, falling on something small. She shoots up to see a squished weasel. "I'm so sorry...uhmmm...he...ha...hahahaha" Kisame looked at her as if she had another head growing. _

"_Look!" She said, looking at the look. He looked at the poor weasel._

"_And?" He said. _

"_Don't you get it...Itachi...means weasel..." Alex imagined Itachi in the situation as the weasel right now. Kisame after awhile caught up to her and laughed along with her. Then they began saying, 'it'd be funny if the weasel walked around with a headband and an Akatsuki cloak into a village. Then everyone screamed and go crazy.' Laughing hard and loud, making more weasel, and Itachi related jokes. _

~END~

They had calmed down, after having a glare toward them, telling them. He was on to them; he knew something was up that they weren't telling him, that it had a slight doing with him.

They afterward explained the mission that was a mystery to Alex since day 1. She knew this, the moment they said, that they had to get Naruto, who was with Jiraiya. She knew what part that was in the show and told them not to explain it. She wondered if anything will change if she was there. Would they get him?

They slept and she dreamt what difference it would be if she was there.

!##########~~~~~

"Naruto, we need to talk" Itachi said, looking at Naruto's terrified face. Alex recalled what happened, he steps out and Kisame would say.

"I can't believe a kid like him is the 9-tailed beast" She nodded in her remembrance. And then Naruto tries to escape while Kisame, uses his Samahada to cut Naruto's chakra and absorb it. Then he says. "Itachi, how about I cut an arm, just in case" Itachi said nothing. Though she wondered what he really thought. Was he thinking about his brother, after all the REAL reason he wanted to come here was to warn the elders he was still alive and of course to see his brother. "Alright then..." Kisame approaches poor Naruto, who looked horrible. Kisame swung his sword down, only to hit a frog, not really, they couldn't see it, but I knew already. Jiraiya was here. He did his stupid speak about him and the ladies, which I signed. Never liked him.

"Ok, we get it, your some lady hitter, I Don't CARE. And I'm sure they don't either, nor Naruto, so hurry up" I said. He laughed.

"A girl at your age would never understand"

"Uh...huh anyways, 3...2...1" Sasuke came barging it.

"Long time, no see Sasuke" Itachi said, everyone turned behind Alex.

"Uchiha, Itachi" Sasuke said with, lots of hate, let me tell you.

"Hi Sasuke" Alex said. Kisame, who was suppose to say his part about the clan. Turned to her, with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I've fostered my anger and hatred just as you said" Sasuke said. "To see you die!" He did his lightening move, Chidori and ran toward Itachi who only grabbed his wrist and the Chidori died out. Jiraiya touched with Naruto about Sasuke. Itachi ALMOST broke his wrist.

"Go away, you don't interest me at the moment" Wow, Itachi really is good at acting the bad guy, Alex wondered if his heart is being torn apart right about now...?

"Well get interested!" Sasuke yelled only to get kicked, tsuyomi-fied and some more screaming. Jiraiya thought it was about time he kicked in, did he mountain toad jutsu that was said to be impossible to escape from. They ran. Itachi used, his Amaterasu. You know the black flames and burn through the wall, they escaped. They headed back to base.

...$%^#$%^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After another 3 days of some laughs and such we walked in, only to hear Pain yelling at Deidara.

"Deidara how many times did I tell you not to use Sasori as your target"

"Yeah brat, go use someone out" Sasori grumbled fixing his puppet parts.

"I didn't do it I swear un!" Deidara said rather quickly.

"Oh really?" Pain said, not buying it.

"Yeah really un" Deidara said firmly.

"Oh...Really?" Pain asked again.

"Yeah...Really...un" Deidara said, a bit off.

"Ooohhh Really?"

"MA-REALLY" a orange masked male poped from the other room, with a big paper stick to where his mouth should be with a huge goofy mouth. Alex laughed so hard, she fell on the floor. Making Tobi freak out and run outside scared. She paused to stare at his run, to continuing her laughing. Soon after she got dragged into her shared room.

**LOl review more ppl...sorry if it isn't so long...D: SORRY!**

**REVIEW THO STILL I NEED THEM As FOOD OR I DIE THEN I CANT UPDATE NOOOOOOOOO D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry if you were so happy to see in your mail that it is. And were expecting one, and now your happiness are broken to know, that it isn't a chapter. **

**I apologize in advance, and hurry up and tell you what this is. This is just a notice. A notice that I will have a break from writing any of my not finished stories, because. I have this little hope that I can be an author. So i'll be working on my sorry, that will I HOPE be published and be in stores. I hope it will be loved by people and inspire young kids that, a kid like me could do it, so can you. I've asked many questions to an author. I read a lot, I love books. And I have this IDEA. So i hope I get it done by my birthday. Which gives me plenty of time, (10 months) but that MIGHT NOT be enough. But don't worry, you do not have to wait 10 months for me to update. I will randomly update at times and MAYBE at weekends too. So do not think I have abandoned them, unless I say I do. SO STILL REVIEW THO, I get inspired by them. And it will make me more likely to update. BUT BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES.**

**I am very sorry at the news. Please forgive me. (You probably won't until I update) I am very, very sorry. And I hope YOU CAN STILL LOVE THIS STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI HI, ty for your patience. I thought I should review today, you being great and wonderful to me. I wasn't doing my story at this moment. I've been doing it for hours now, and want something different to work on. Anyways. I'm glad you're all liking this. I'm surprised by the number of reviews already. TYVM. It makes me want to write more. And so I'll write more. TYVM review for this chapter, and enjoy. And so. Read. AND REVIEW.**

I stood in front of Konan, who stared angrily down on her. I, don't know why Konan hated me. Perhaps she likes Itachi, and was already angry at Kisame for sucking his blood, and now me. But...Wouldn't I be the victim here?

Her death glare kept staring, we stood in the hall. I was heading to the living room for a meeting, and happen to see Konan walking the opposite way.

"Uhmm...Is the meeting cancelled?" I asked, forcing a smile, even under her glare.

"No" She simply replied.

"Then...I'll be on my way" I walked around it as calm as I could be, until was I rammed into the stone wall. A hand held Itachi's cloth, pushing me to the wall. Her nose reached my nose. My eyes widen.

"I had not intentions of accepting a weak child like you to this organization." She said, coldly. "Remember that, child. You're better off alone, you don't know what you're getting yourself into" I held on her arm, trying to break free.

"You're wrong..." I said quietly. Her eyes narrowed. "It seems you don't know me very much." Her grabbed went to my neck, cutting my air supply. I winced; her teeth were clenched down hard on one other. Her face expression showed angry, or hate. "Let g-go" her grip lightened. I slid down on the wall. Choking. She smirked.

"Do you really think you'll survive long enough here? Are you an idiot, don't you see? Pain-sama is only using you; he doesn't care if you're hurt or even if you die. Because eventually he'll kill you and get rid of you in the end" She laughed, and walked away from the living room. I can feel the bruise forming around my neck. I got up, wobbling. And got to the infirmary room. Got myself bandages, and wrapped my neck. I stepped out, and continued to walk to the living room. Lost in what Konan had said.

Was it true? Am I simply a tool? Thinking about now, they are criminals after all.

I walked in the living room, seeing the impatience expression of all the members at me. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry...I got lost" Itachi's eyes narrowed at the bandages, and I swallowed. Did he figure it out already? I quickly took my place, between Kisame and Hidan this time. I simply looked down. Avoiding any look. Pain coughed.

"I will introduce, our newest member, Tobi" I looked up, seeing the orange masked man, in the cloak. That's right, I was only a tool, and therefore, I do not need a cloak. I am not an official member.

"Haha Tobi is happy to be here" He said. Though I knew truly who he was, I had no intentions to get to know him. I didn't very much like Madara. But I have to say, he was...Amazing. I simply smiled. Pain went down the row of members, introducing one at a time. He skipped me, and then introduced me last. I suddenly stood. All eyed me.

"I should prepare dinner, I'm sure everyone is hungry" I hurried out the room and into the kitchen. Closing the door behind me. I began making curry. Shortly, the door opened. I ignored it, and continued.

"I don't remember Kisame biting you today..." Itachi's voice came. I froze, so he did think it was suspicious.  
"Ha, what do you mean, he always does" I could feel his eyes on me, he walked toward me. "W-what?"

"Take it off"

"N-no, it's still bleeding"

"Did he do something else? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm fine" He stopped when he was right behind me.

"Then...Was it someone else, did someone hurt you?" I said nothing.

Why was I being all emotional now? Konan doesn't know me enough. I don't care if I was a tool. I got to be in Naruto, how many fifteen year old, Naruto fan get to be here. None, zero, no one. So I should be proud, and keep being strong.

I smiled, as my confidence returned to me.

"Someone did, but I'm fine now. I'm over it. Anyways..." I said, changing the subject. "You already know about Tobi don't you?" I turned to him. His eyes widen.

"I suspected you already know, about him...and me..." I nodded. "Could you tell me...if I succeed?" He asked.

"You...Partly do...Yes you give him a new power...But...Tobi tells him the truth...And well...he didn't take it too well" I said. His eyes widen. "I don't understand you, why don't you just tell him the truth, or...allow Tobi to. He'll hate himself for what he said about you...but...you guys could, somehow get along...in some way" He shook his head.

"My fate. The fate of being alone" Tobi entered, more liked burst in.

"What is Alex doing with Itachi-Sempai?" He asked tilting his head. Itachi grabbed my waist.

"Someone that you shouldn't interfere with" Itachi said coldly, and then kissing me on my kiss. My eyes widen, and I turned red. Tobi gasped and ran out screaming. Kisame walked in after him, looking at how frightened Tobi seemed, he thought to check it out. He froze at the scene.

"Itachi...san..." He said, not knowing what to do. Itachi pulled away, turning to him. He pulled me in front of him, pulled the bandages off.

"Is this what you call fine?" He said, a slight anger in his voice. Kisame stared at the bruise.

"It's nothing" I said, waving my hands.

"If I were you Kisame, I'd take better call of my things. Perhaps you are not fit for her" He pulled my head back, and gave me another kiss. Kisame, faster than I have ever seen him, pulled Itachi away from me. His face firm.

"Itachi..."He said warning.

"I'm not explaining, that you should take better things of your things" Itachi walked out the room. I couldn't seem to find the word to say. Till I remembered the curry, and hurried to it before it burned. I ignored Kisame's stares and glared as I bandaged my neck again. I covered the long table in food, and drinks and different taste and looks. I knocked in each door, called for dinner, even Itachi. Two by two came in, Hidan and Kakuzu, Pain and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasori and lastly Tobi and Zetsu. I didn`t feel like sitting next to my roommates, so I decided to sit on the other side of Pain, between him and Kakuzu. Everyone stared at the change. Mostly Kakuzu. Hidan, who the moment he say the food, he dug in, not carrying for manners, or waiting for everyong. Screamed on how tasty it was, with joy and swearing on how he had not tasted anything like it. Shortly everyone joined him, and ate. Konan`s cold orange eyes were on me, and my neck. I smiled, and gave a slight bow. She looked away and ate, saying how horrible the food was under her breath. I had placed a few things on my plate, and pushed the food around.

"Eat" I heard a deep voice next to me say. I turned to see Kakuzu. His masked was pulled down, and I can see the stitches. He wasn't looking at me, he just ate.

"I'm...not very hungry" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. His green and red eyes, slightly shining.

"If you don't eat, I'll force you" I blinked.

"But...I'm not hungry..." Hidan bent down, hearing the conversation.

"You better listen to him, since you're not immortal. He'll fucking kill you. Or at least shove the food down your throat even when you're choking." I swallowed hard, and stared at Kakuzu.

"But...really, I'm not hungry" He grabbed my fork and started to shove meat food down my protecting mouth. When my mouth was full to the point that, it's hard to pushed, close my mouth shut. He stopped.

"Chew already" He grumbled. I couldn't push my mouth shut. So I swallowed it down whole. Only for feel sick. I jumped up and ran to a bathroom. Vomiting into the sink.

...

I returned, out of energy, and slumped in my sit.

"Please sit properly" Konan said, with annoyance. I didn't move. Instead, Kakuzu, who was already done by now, shoved one potato in my mouth. And waited instead of shoving in another food. I stood and left before he shoved in another.

"I'm just not hungry..." I said quietly. Konan made me lose me mood to eat. I am hungry now that my stomach was empty from the vomiting. I walked in the kitchen, grabbed a lot of fruits and began to peel them and eat.

I waited till they placed their plates in the sink so I could wash them. They shortly came, giving a short greeting and a wave bye as they left. Tobi was last, and he cheerfully said.

"Alex, Tobi will do the dishes"

"Who is Tobi?" I asked.

"Huh? Tobi is Tobi" He said. Pointing at himself.

"Who is Tobi?" I asked again. He tilted his head again. "You aren't Tobi, whoever he is, you're an Uchiha, to me exact, Madara" His goofy stance quickly changed into a more, serious one. He chuckled.

"So, Pain wasn't lying about you" He chuckled again. "Interesting"

"...I'm leaving" Knowing the danger of this, I hurried to the door, and as soon as I was out of sight I ran to my room. Both of my roommates turned their eyes to me. It seemed they were in some fight. No not physically, but verbally.  
"Alex, who hurt you?" Kisame asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Konan" Kisame got up, unwrapping the bandage. Her hand print was easily seen. "Anyways, I somehow got her to let go, and spare me. I'm fine really." Silence. Anyways, about today. There isn't anything going on between me and Itachi. It was all one-sided!" Kisame patted my head.

"You should heal quickly" He said smiling. I nodded. Itachi, behind on his bed, watching everything. Looked at me, kindly, and smiling. A real smile. The one he used to give to Sasuke when he was younger. Of course Kisame didn't see this, His back faced him.

"Now...Alex, come sleep next to me" Itachi said. Returning to his normal look. I turned red and Kisame turned around to him.

"I think she should sleep next to me" Kisame said, looking irritated.

"If she did, then you'll struggle to just bite her and drink her blood. But if she stayed with me, none of that would happen..." Kisame had to admit, he had a point. So far I've been sleeping either on their bed, or on the ground. But, sleeping together was something different. Itachi wouldn't do anything right?

Suddenly the door opened and Hidan stood.

"We have a spare bed in our room, she can stay with the old man and me" I arched a brow. "Don't fucking look at me like that"

"Then it's decided" I said, they turned to me. "I'll stay with them" I quickly followed Hidan to his shared room. I entered. And my eyes widen. Kakuzu's mask was off; his brown long hair flew down on his back. He was sitting on the bed. I didn't see any spare beds.

"Hidan...?" He pushed me toward Kakuzu.

"There, happy your prick I got her for you" Hidan spat, heading to his bed. He turned, so his backed faced us and closed his eyes.

I looked confused at Hidan's back, and turned back to Kakuzu. Waiting for what he was going to say, and what he was going to do.

"I heard the argument, about the bed that is" He said. I nodded slowly. He lay down, turned, his back facing me, and moved to the wall. Leaving a big space, enough for another person to sleep next. Oh, I see, he's asking me to sleep with him. Well...I know he wouldn't do something, that's for sure. Suddenly his threads carried me in the air. He sat up. His eyes stared at my neck. Before he asked, I answered.

"No, Kisame and Itachi didn't do this. Konan did" He placed me down in front of him, leg crossed. His threat opened the closest, taking a first-aid kit out. He opened it, and started to aid it. "It's ok, you don't have to waste your time with it" He said nothing, and continued. He wrapped it up, quickly and placed the kit aside. He placed me back on the ground, and he turned, doing the same thing. Leaving a big gap. I shrugged and slid slowly in. Facing his back, and closed my eyes.

**Sorry for the wait, and how this seemed to be more...serious and intense and sorry if there were spoilers it them. I had thought that by now, everyone knew Tobi was Madara. **

**Itachi seem to like her...I guess.**

**Kisame, got mad, a sign of love toward her.**

**But...what about KAKUZU? He's acting quiet nice isn't her...except for making her puke.**

**Is she just being used, did Pain order them to be extra nice to her. To gain her trust. TO USE HER. KEEP ON TONED AND FIND OUT. **


	6. Chapter 6

**TY ty, I finally finished doing my rubik cube thing. I am proud of myself. I've been doing my story and others. I hope you like this chapter, of ALEX. Yay.**

**I own nothing but Alex...uhm...do I own anyone else...not sure. HER FAMILY. Ya.**

**Kakuzu: ...**

**Hmm? What? **

**...?**

**Kakuzu: ...On with the story.**

**:D. YAY**

"Oi, oi, oi, wake up already, Kisame's look for you with a pale look!" I heard Hidan's voice, loud and clear.

"Leave her alone Hidan" I heard, this time, the deep voice of Kakuzu, next to me. My eyes opened to meet purple ones, and then turned over to see green and red ones.

"Get up" Hidan said, pulled me out of bed and on the stone floor. I rubbed my eyes, still half asleep.

"Cold..." I turned and slid back into the warm bed.

"Hidan...leave her" Kakuzu said in a warning voice.

"You're only saying that because you want her in the same bed as you! You old pervert"

"Stop shouting" I said.

"Don't tell me what to do" He snapped back. Thread grabbed him and throw him out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Soon the door was being banged at by Hidan, screaming and yelling.

"Open the dam door, you old, prick!" Kakuzu and I only ignored him. I closed my heavy eye lids and slept for a few more hours.

Suddenly, someone knocked gently, and a deep voice asked.

"Alex, open the door" I stirred from my sleep, to get up and open the door. Rubbing my eyes as I looked up at the man with orange hair. Pain.

"Good morning sir" I said, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's the afternoon" I blinked.

"Good afternoon sir" He shook his head.

"I believe your two have slept enough, we have things to do, and mission to accomplish. If you plan on slacking off, do that after you have finished your work for the day" Konan walked from behind him into view.

"I told you Pain-sama, she is interfering with our work, if we kick her out-"

"No, we need her" He turned to her. "Never speak of this topic in front of me Konan" He warned and walked away. They both left, just in time for Kisame to run to me.

"Where have you been, I've been look for you all day" I looked at him, feeling like I was about to cry. I didn't know why but I jumped into his arms, and wrapped my arms around him. Sobbing a little.

He was stunned by this action.

"A...Alex...?" Was I crying out of confusion? Why did Konan want me out, why does she dislike me? What did I do?

Wiping the tears away, I looked up at Kisame, smiling.

"I suppose you want blood?" He nodded, slightly. He bent down and bit. Sucking slowly. Hidan, on the other hand stared, either confused, annoyed, or angry. Kakuzu had stood, glancing from the cover of his eyes, before he went in the bathroom.

Kisame noticed, we were blocking the entrance for Hidan, so he lifted me up, still sucking, and moved out the way. Hidan, stomped in. After, what felt like he drank half of my blood, he stopped and pulled his teeth out of my neck. He was panting slightly, and he licked the blood the dripped from his mouth. I shivered, and stood properly.

"I've...got to make breakfast...for everyone"

"Konan I told you not to enter the kitchen for cooking!" I heard Pain yell. I turned the corner, into the kitchen. It looked like the kitchen was on fire, but it seems it looked good now. Only that some stuff was damaged.

"I can't cook, we don't need Alex!" She yelled back at him. They yelled back a forth, why they needed me and so on.

As they yelled I began cleaning the kitchen and made pancake for everyone. The members came in, smelling the pancake, and the yelling stopped, as they looked at me. I walked pass Pain into the other room, to place the plates on the table. Going back into the kitchen to take two more plates. Pain and Konan quietly joined the table. I sat next to Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan, glared at my odd place to sit, and Kakuzu only glanced once and turned back to the food.

Konan throw the plate of food on the table, breaking the plate and the food went flying on the floor.

"Who said I want pancakes, and worst with syrup!" She turned to me, angry. I looked down, with the fork and knife on the table. With my hands in my lap.

"Sorry...I just assumed..."

"Well ask before doing something!" I cringed up at her yelling.

"What the fuck is your problem Konan!" Hidan yelled. "You like syrup and pancakes, you keep asking Kakuzu to buy the ingredients to make it!" She went silent.

"That's true" Sasori said. Tobi didn't eat, he got up, his body gesture seemed like he was scared. He ran out the room screaming 'Konan is angry!' Konan stared at me, with death glares. I could feel the whole forming on the side of my head from her glare.

"This is trash that's why!" she yelled, leaving the room, and slamming the door shut.

"I'll talk to her Alex" Pain reassured, finishing the pancake and stood to leave.

"I guess I'll just leave-" I tried to stand, only to feel like I was chained to Kakuzu. His thread was holding my leg down; his hand grabbed my fork and shoved a chunk of pancake in my mouth. I sat back down, signing and chewing the food. The others stared, or at least glanced, time to time. The ones that kept or at least did the most glares were Kisame's. I kept kicking my leg, trying to get the thread off. But he only let go when the plate was empty. I left outside; making sure no one saw me. I walked around the area and spotted Zetsu. I waved.

"Zetsu!" He looked down from the tree. I waved. He sink in the tree and appeared in front of me.

"Konan isn't taking it good, with Pain"

"A fight?" he nodded. I nodded too and walked back in, looking for Pain. They really were fight, Pain was winning and Konan seem like at the end of dying.

"STOP" Pain used his push and pushed me out of the room. "Don't kill her!" I yelled. After no answer, I signed.

"How about you sleep" Itachi suggested from behind. I nodded, and walked into our room. I fell on Kisame's bed, who he sat at the end doing his sword.

...

I woke up at night, and walked out slowly, walking slowly down the hall, till I found Kakuzu's room. I opened the door, and walked in. Making sure Hidan and Kakuzu was asleep. Walking over to Kakuzu bed, only to be pulled down by his thread. In a flash he was sitting up, legs crossed, with me on his lap.

"Pain isn't going to kill her, nor is he going to kick you out" He said calmly. I looked up at him. "Something is troubling you" He said.

"...Am I only a tool?" I asked quietly.

"Not exactly, once you do what Pain asked you, he isn't going to get rid of you"

"I see" I was slowing being calmed.

"Konan probably hates you, because she doesn't want another female. She's been surrounded with men, for many years now. Getting very used to them, change, isn't really her thing. Give her some time"

"I noticed"

"Pain wants nothing more, than for you to feel comfortable here" I nodded. "Now, why are you here?"

"Being in the same room with Kisame, isn't very safe, he might drink all my blood against his will"

"So you've come here, where the most blood lover, moron Hidan is?"

"Well...Yeah, but he's asleep..."

"And you don't think the next day, when both our guards are down, sleeping, he won't just kill you?"

"No, he defended me today, I think, he hates me less. And maybe, if he's smart enough, he'd know he would get a decent meal without me." I said, giggling. "Another reason I came, is because I like sleeping here" He blinked, and looked down at me. "Kisame and Itachi, are in a fight, sort off, and the tension in the air is so thick, even when they're sleeping. It's as if they're readying to yell or jump at each other, even when sleeping"

"In a fight, the unbreakable team, impossible"

"Unbreakable?" I asked.

"Since they were assigned as partners, not once did they yell or hate or show any since of disrespect to the other. Yet the rest of us did, Sasori and Deidara always yelled at each other about art or argued. And, well Hidan and I. Konan and Pain, and I'm almost sure Zetsu with himself. But those two, nothing, they work together well"

"I suppose it's because they're both mature, Hidan, doesn't seem like it, and maybe Deidara too. To me, they seem to start it" Silence. "Can I sleep here again? With you?" He looked down again. "I don't want you to give up your bed, when it's big enough for two"

"I'm fine with it" I smiled.

"Thanks Kuzu" He lifted me off his lap and we both lay together on the bed.

"Why me?" He asked suddenly. "You could have gone to Pain, he'd protect you, no matter what. Why come to me?"

"Because, I trust you, and I feel...different with you" he gave a questioning look. "Like...I feel comfortable with you" I smiled. He blinked again. And rolled over, hiding the slight pink on his face. I cuddled closer to his back. "Warm..."

**KYAAA, Who can Alex turn to Konan hates her, Pain is trying to keep Alex. But he's a little over. Kisame and Itachi are still edgy. She seemed to be talking to Zetsu more, and KAKUZU. What's happening here. She's getting used to Kakuzu's company. She's even sleeping with him, he's **_**that**_** comforting to her. Well review, and find out what happens next.**

**Sneak peek to the next chapter. **

Alex talks with other members, getting to know things she never knew about them. Madara threatens Konan, while Alex by mistake hears.

Konan's hate seem to SLIGHTLY fade in the next chapter due to Alex's words.

Kisame and Itachi, come to a little talk, which leads to yelling. That involves Alex. She hears this too. What will she do, she has no choice but to ask some help from the members.

**Find out, next chapter, and review. DO SOME PREDICTIONS I LOVE THOSE. Yet no one had done any sadly. BUT PREDICT AND REVIEW. :D BB.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I had a presentation to do for school. -.- 30 slides. I made 32 by mistake. I thought I needed 32. ~.~ Anyways, so here I am, thank you for supporting this. I can't believe I have 17 review already! In just having 6 chapter. OMJ TYVM TYVM TyVM keep it up PLZ! Anyways, I'm glad you all love this, and are enjoying it. I will (I hope) get into the story plot and all. Just some action maybe...I hope. ~.~ Anyways.**

**I'd like to say this. If you find so much mistakes, I would like to answer why. Because it was likely I was listening to something, while writing this. And I normally don't read this over. I apologize in advance. I am just lazy to read. Really I am. I'd like to ask this. **

**Do you want me to add yaoi?**

**For those who do not know what yaoi is. I will explain. It is boy x boy. Which means, a guy in love with another guy.**

**If I get enough people agreeing to this(By reviewing and telling me so). I will do it. And might change the rating to M if so. Why, will they aren't only in love, but I will make them 'do' things. Just saying. Anyways. If that is not to your liking, and even though there is much more people agreeing to it. And there is a big enough number of people saying no. I will say no. I do not want to lose my readers. But in return YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER I UPDATE. I will check every time if you haven't .. I have my eyes out you know. I'm very sharp.**

**Who have to review if they regret the yaoi, (and if enough people do) THEY have to review not the people who said yes. Lol. **

**I'd like to add, if there is yaoi. Tell me what pairings you'd like. I will tell you now. It can't be Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Because they're a little interested in a girl so no. Only Deidara, sasori, Pain, Zetsu, Tobi/Madara...etc. Ok. SO YA.**

**I forgot to say something, but now I can't remember it. Really. SO LET IT BEGIN.**

**I own nothing but anyone you don't know. Or place. or object...etc.**

Tobi, or should I say, Madara, passed me down the hall. He seems to be in his 'Madara mode'. I quickly turned away. I never really...liked him. I woke up quite early today, of course getting some ranting and yells from Konan, for something little. Honestly, she is so annoying. So naggy and picky, and she nags more if something doesn't go her way.

"Alex, Kakuzu is pissed off, he wants you" Hidan yelled, angry. His neck was bleeding, and it seemed, his head so just sewed.

"..." I nodded and walked pass him. I walked in. "So what did you-WAH!" I was flown on the bed.

"I didn't tell you to leave the room"

"Huh?" Blink. Blink. Widen. "Eeeehhhh, why!" I pouted. I was held upside down with his thread. "Could I be placed upright?" He kept staring. He set me down in front of him, on the bed. He tilted my head, so he could get a better look at my neck. He grumbled under his breath. He patched it up, and he got up.

"Stay" He walked out.

"...HEY! I'm not a pet!" I pouted. I slouched on the bed, but then I heard a yell. I jumped out, and walked out. Making sure Kakuzu wasn't around. I followed the little whimpering noise.

"Do you have to be such a bitch!" The voice a deep voice. _Madara._

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Konan yelled at him. He voice seemed to be in pain, or maybe sobbing. I leaned my ears on the door.

"SHUT UP! That isn't for you to choose, nor is it for you to get into. This choice belongs to the _leaders._ You may be his partner, but that doesn't give you the right to speak when not told to. Now be a good girl and play nice. Or I myself will convince Pain to 'kick you out' **do I make myself clear."** I heard something fall.

"...yes..." My eyes widen as I heard footsteps from the inside get louder. I looked to my right, and to my left. Looking for somewhere to hide. I ran to a corner, and began to walk, as if I just happened, at the moment to be walking through this hall. The door opened, and Konan's eyes looked down the hall at me.

"...Good Morning...You look quite...healthy" She seemed to choke at the nice words, and she quickly wanted away. 'Tobi' walked out after her.

"Ah, good morning Alex-sempai!" He said in his Tobi voice. I looked at him.

"..." I walked away quickly, till and hand held my arm.

"What's...the hurry?" He seemed to smirk under the mask.

"I. Don't. Trust. You"

"And he I thought you'd thank me. I got Konan off your back, and I'm letting you stay here. Is that anyways to thank your helpers...a superior?"

"...Let go" I pulled, and he chuckled darkly.

"Such energy" He let go, and I ran away from him, the chuckle vanishing. I slowed down, the further I went. I was barefoot, and the stone ground felt cold on my feet.

I froze. I was lost. I went to the wall I hit my head on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" I kept saying it over and over again. I door, I hadn't noticed opened behind me. A man with long black silk hair, with a pale face appeared. I turned around, and my eyes widen at who it was. His eyes were like a predator as he stared at the prey. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Oro...chimaru..."Oh hell no. No, no, no, no, just NO. He advanced to me.

"Stay back..." He chuckled. I ran for it, I didn't see him move, or turn or anything, he just stood there. Suddenly a snake tripped me. And I fell, crashing into the ground, and sliding. He was suddenly behind me.

"How rude" He grabbed my leg and dragged me.

"Wait, stop, what do you want from me!" No answer. "HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP" I kicked my leg. "HELP" He kept grabbing me, and I kept kicking and trying to hold on to something. "ZETSU, KAKUZU, HIDAN, SOMEONE HAS TO BE DOWN HERE! PAIN...EVEN KONAN!"

"Huh?" A confused voice came in my ears. The dragging stopped. Orochimaru turned to see who was stupid enough to get this far here. I bet this was Orochimaru place, and seeing own dirty and dusty it was, I bet no one comes here either. Not that I blame them, this was Orochimaru after all. The odd person, who was smart, and yet stupid enough to come here walked forth. And an anime sweat drop accrued on my forehead.

His cloak opened up a lot, showing most of his chest, his hair was gray, leaning to being white, his scythe wasn't on his back, and his necklace was still worn. His purple eyes looked down on me, and back on Orochimaru.

"The hell are you doing here. I thought you were with Kakuzu." Hidan, as stupid as he may be, I shouldn't have thought he was stupid enough to ignore a yell of help. Or...maybe it was his name that brought him here. Either way it worked, he can't die, sooooo even if Orochimaru and him fought it was useless. Either way.

He was still stupid, I was on the ground being dragged by Orochimaru, and can't he see the picture. Can't be put two with two? I signed. Of all the members, I would of been _even_ fine with Madara.

His head looked up at the pale man.

"The hell are you out here you freak" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I was only welcoming our new member is all"

"Well guess what snake head, and a clone of Michael Jackson. I am not a member at the moment, nor do I think I will in the future, so your 'welcome' is cancelled. And I hardly call, being dragged on the dirty floor with snake skin and dust everywhere a welcome" Sarcasm filled my voice. He dropped my leg. I got up. Dusting off the dirt and anything on Itachi's cloth. Hidan kept his eyes, and then gestured me to follow him.

"You've got to tell me how you make Kakuzu so mad" He said, laughing.

"Mad...?" I said a little panic in my voice.

"Yeah, he's cut my head off this morning, when I refused to get you...dam him, one of these days I'm going to kill him"

"Not until Naruto gets to him and Shikamaru gets to you" I said.

"What?"

"Nothing, could you hide me...from Kakuzu?" He gave me a odd looked.

"That might be good; he seems to rip everything in front of him..."

"..." DANM, he's that mad! I should have just stayed in his room.

"But, I can't help, got to go pray"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR-"... "I mean, ok..." He walked away. I ran toward my shared room.

"Did you even see the mark she had after you bit her yesterday?" Itachi's voice in the room said.

"She didn't say anything"

"She's being nice, and you're taking advantage of it"

"If she doesn't want me to bite her, she could have just said so."

"Does she have a choice? It's either get bitten or your die"

"You should talk about advantages, when you took it easily by kissing her"

"She already told you nothing's happening"

"That doesn't make it any better" And they talked back and forth. Insults were made, and there voiced yelled.

_Why are they so mad at each other, honestly, it was just a kiss, and he did only to get Tobi/Madara off his tail...Tail...ph...pha...hahahaha. Weasl's tail...hahahaa. _

I walked away, before I started to laugh loudly. But the laughter died when I felt cold eyes on me. I turned slowly.

"Kakuzu...Hi..." He walked to me, head held high, and his green and red eyes on me. Looking down, coldly. I shrank under his glare. "Uhm...you...were looking for me?" Silence and tension was in the air. My heart beating fast, remembering what Hidan said earlier. _"He seems to rip everything in front of him" _I swallowed the lump in my throat. I placed my two hands together in front of my face. "I'm sorry! I heard a yell and went to check it out, and then, I started to run, and then I got lost. And then I saw Orochimaru, and he started to drag me, and, and, finally Hidan comes to the rescues to help me get away from Orochimaru, and he told me you were so mad. I'm sorry!" I said quickly, closing my eyes in doing so.

"Orochimaru...What were you doing there!" I winced at his voice.

"I told you...I got lost..."

"You idiot, how could you run not knowing where you're going"

"Haha...ya..."

"Come, I still need to do a check up on you...The way Kisame drank your blood wasn't right."

"...But...he needs it?"

"He drinks too much, and his bites are to deeps and violent. If he keeps this up, you might get a scar"

"...Oh..."

"I had a talk with him, and when I returned your were gone" His face stayed the same. He walked off, and I followed, looking down. He entered his room, and checked on my neck, and blood.

"Don't give him blood for...a few days...most likely three." I nodded and got up to leave. "Don't wonder off, and stay away from Orochimaru." I nodded. "Are you roommates still in a fight?" I nodded again.

"Could I stay here tonight too?" He nodded, and then I left. I hadn't seen much of Sasori or Deidara, must be on missions. So now what?

"There you are Alex" Konan said. "Have you seen Pain-sama?" I shook my head.

"Now that you say that...I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, well-"

"...Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

"What do you hate me-?"

"I heard what you said" She interrupted. "I...I...I was just...You have no rights to question me on anything!" She said quickly taking her leave.

"...ooook" I turned around, and walked off. _Hmmm, I wonder why Orochimaru is still here. Didn't he leave? And Deidara is here, so...shouldn't he be gone by now. Plus he's right in the corner of the cave. Far, far off, and his place looks like its rotting. What has he been doing?_

**WOW. OROCHIMARU HERE? WHY. Anyways sorry if it was short, and it didn't match the sneak peek, coz. I LIED. JKJK. I **_**partly**_** lied. So ya. ~.~ PPL REVIEW. so I can go on your name, and whenever I update, I'll PM YOU that I have updated. Because my alert thing is not working so REVIEW ANYWAYS SO I CAN PM YOU AND TELL YOU I UPDATED A CHAPTER. **

**REVIEW AND predict and vote for yaoi or not. :D BB.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi~ and sorry for the delay. Many things were on my mind...Anyways, here I am, you didn't think I'd just leave this now would you? I've done it before...BUT I WARN MY READERS. Anyways. I'm back from me watching a tearful, sad, just horrible drama. That was sooooooo sad. T.T I normally don't like sad things...**

**Anyways here I am, back...yes back. ON WITH THE STORY.**

**I still don't have a lot of votes, wither you want yaoi in it or noooooot sooooooo ya. VOTE and predict. **

**Looks can be Deceiving**

(I know they can)

"Alex, I need...Alex?" Kisame looked around; he could have sworn he had seen me on the couch. Yes, he did, but I ran off. I like Kisame, and if he needed blood, if he asks, I would give it to him. But I also like Kakuzu, but he told me more to give him blood for the next 3 days. So I have to avoid him.

Wanna see my many attempts and tries?

_FLASHBACK_

_Once I was walking down the hall, and he opened the door._

"_Alex-"____I ran off before he could finish. "Alex...?" _

_Or the time, when he both happen to be walking in the same hall. I ran off again. Or when I was in the kitchen, and he entered. I ran out the room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

How many times did we see each other? Sheesh everywhere I go I see him.

I turned to see Pain, and an idea sparks in mind. I ran to Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

"HI~ you guys have a mission right, right?" I said excited.

"Ya"

"Good" I ran to Pain. "Could I go with them please PLEASE! I'm BEGGING YOU!" I plead. His eyes went in confusion.

"Where and with who?"

"Kakuzu, on their mission"

"No"

"But- but"

"No, they're going to get the second tailed" _Second tailed...?_

My eyes widen, as the video I watched came in mind. They kill _her_ then go after a man by the name that starts with "ch" and then. Asuma dies, and then...they die. Well...Hidan gets buried, same thing.

"Wait, but I have to come, they'll die!" Silence and a few members entered. Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame. I clapped my hand over my mouth shut. Pain looked at me sharply.

"What?" He said warningly. I signed.

"Cats out of the bag" I mumbled. "You know when I told you, in the real world, you're all fictional, and I knew everything the anime showed?" He nodded. "The anime showed, on this mission, they will get the two tailed, but then Kakuzu went to get a bounty, he gets it. But they then encounter another bounty. They kill him, but his other people in his group take him to Konoha to bury. Hidan wanted to get him, so did Kakuzu for the money. And so, in doing so, they die. Hidan get's buried, while being in many pieces. And no one knows where he is when he is buried, except for the boy who cut him up." I said quickly. Silence. I smiled nervously. "So...can I go?"

...

"YES" I stretched my stiff muscles up in at the blue sky. "Finally I'm outside" I take a deep breath. "I love the fresh air"

"Oi, hurry up, we're not going to a picnic!" Hidan yelled over his shoulder, already ahead of me with Kakuzu.

"Fine" I ran up to his side. A few seconds later. I stared at Hidan deadly.

"What...?" silence. "Oi, what, stop staring!"

"You made me hungry because you said picnic, did you have to say it?" Silence, then something was shoved at me. I turned to see Kakuzu handing me a box. He looked like one of those 'benti' you see in animes. I didn't take it. It was big, must be his, he does have five hearts so... "You need it more than me; you have a battle coming up. I'm just going to stand and tell you what's going to happen" He still had it out on me.

"Everyone's a target when they're out on the field" Was his respond.

"I'll hide"  
"Would you just take it girl! He's offering it for you, which is something very, very rare so just take it dam it!" Hidan yelled, annoyed and dispirit to kill something. I took it, and opened it, took out the chopstick. There was sticky rise, some yellow rolls, meat, some salad. I heard a small growl. It was Hidan's stomach.

"Kakuzu, I haven't eaten anything all day thanks to you, let's take a short break to eat"

"We haven't even walked for a fifteen minutes"

"So? Old prick, I'm eating" He walked off to a tree, sat down and took out his box. I looked at him, then at Kakuzu. I still haven't eaten a bite. He shook his head and sat down too, I shrugged and followed.

I didn't know how to eat with chopsticks, I never tried. I've always used spoons, knives and forks. Though I've always wondered how they ate with these. I looked at how Hidan ate, fast and easily. I tried to hold it like him. I couldn't pick the yellow roll omelette. Finally I just took the two chopsticks, stabbed it and picked it up and into my mouth whole. Chewing, and humming slightly at it. It was very, tasty. Soft and full of taste. Hidan stared at me, soon after Kakuzu did too. I swallowed it and stared at them.

"...What? I've never tasted this before...Nor have I used chopsticks" Kakuzu took the chopstick from my hand. And he showed me how to hold it.

"Then you just move it up and down to pick things up" I nodded and tried, I didn't get it easily, but I was about to pick things later on. I smiled as I picked the yellow roll and ate it. I ate a bit off the salad, and a small portion from the rice. I handed it back to him. I stared as he pulled down his mask. I stared attentively. But then my face reddens as he began to eat...WITH THE SAME CHOPSTICK. I guess he had no choice, he only packed one pair...but...isn't that called indirect kiss. Maybe...he did it on purpose. I'm sure he knows that...NO NO NO. Kakuzu wouldn't do that.

I nod in agreement, to the thought and concluded my train of thoughts. After that, he finished 1/3 of it, then packed it, and pulled up his mask. We stood and walked in silence. I found the silence odd, Hidan was RIGHT next to me, yet he said nothing, he didn't say a single word-

"Kakuzu where are we going you prick" Nevermind. "Tch, useless old man"

"Useless?" I said, before Kakuzu said anything. "I remember you yelling and pleading for help from him in the anime" I said. His eyes widen. I looked away, smiling. He didn't plead really; he was demanding him to help him. Same thing really.

"Oi, is that true"

"Yup"

"Then that anime is screwed up"

"Uh huh"

...

The blond, two tailed ran in the tunnel, into a dead of water. Walking on water, she hears Hidan's scythe and she jumped just in to for it to crash into the water where she was standing. She flipped in the air and landed on the water.

"Ughhh"

"Impressive" Hidan said, in the tunnel, as he walked out with Kakuzu next to him. I stayed behind, hiding in the shadows. "But...seeing as how I've got the worst attack speed in the Akatsuki...You shouldn't feel so great about it." He pulled his scythe rope toward himself.

"So I was right, you two are from the Akatsuki!" She said. _Two_, she didn't see me, and if she did, she'd think I was a hostage. She was sweating, and seemed a bit worried.

"No need to sound so nervous...If it makes you feel any better, you're the last one..." Kakuzu mumbled a curse word. "Is all the cursing necessary?" Kakuzu eyes turned to him.

"Shut up Hidan, this girl is the two tailed beast, if you let your guard down...I'll have to drag your corpse back to the Akatsuki"

"Be careful how you talk to me...Kakuzu"

...

"Stand back" Kakuzu said.

"Hand on..." Hidan held his necklace up to his face. "Let me offer my prayers to God"

"..."

"You really drive me nuts with all the praying" Kakuzu growled.

"I know it can get annoying but, it's part of my religion I have too!"

"Heh, you two might think you have me corner" The blond said. "But you fell for my trap!" She placed her hands together. The tunnel exit walls exploded and fell down, to cover the entrance.

"Alex" Kakuzu said toward the wall. "Hidan, get her out" He ordered.

"I'm not done praying yet" Kakuzu pull the silver necklace away from the man.

"I said get her out or I'll destroy this!" Hidan chopped his way through the stone to get me out.

"In the name of my village I will kill you both!" The woman yelled.

"What? Kill who? You're starting to piss me off, and when I'm pissed off, the blood rushes to my head, and when the blood rushes to my head-"

"Ohh-Put a cork on it" Kakuzu interrupted.

"Why don't you just come quietly" Hidan suggested, having a smug on his face, and a calm voice. Blue swirly flames came out off her.

"Hmph...I don't think so!" Hidan blinked.

"Huh...I guess that's a no..."

"You are so stupid" The flames grew into an animal. The cat like tailed beast paws went down on Kakuzu. He caught it and throws it over. Rocks fell everywhere, as one boulder was going to land on me. My eyes widen, as Hidan sliced the rock.

"Sheesh" The cat-like beast landed in front of us, and a ball of light was forming to shot us. "Shit!" Hidan swore. He covered me, as she shot. Everything around us was destroying, the whole roof was off, and the sky shined down. "Damn that's hot; I bet she's good with spicy food!" We hid behind a big rock. "The living ghost, the cat beast with two tails. And we're the rats. Ohhh! Boy..."He smirked.

...

Hidan lied on the ground, a rod stabbed into him, as his black and white skin returned to normal. A big circle and a triangle drawn on the ground where he lied. And he had gotten his necklace back. I looked away from the blood body of the two tailed blond, hanging from his hand stabbed by another rob to the rock. She was bloody, the wall was bloody. Everything was bloody.

"Hidan it's been 30 minutes around you done yet" I whined. Wanting to just get rid of the blond quickly.

"Shut up dammit! Don't mess with me while-" He pulled the rob out of him. "I'm doing my sacrifice!...ouch"

"You do it every time don't you?"

"He does" Kakuzu agreed.

"Just skip it then" I said.

"It's part of my religion I have to" Zetsu came, and too the girl awhile to my relief.

...

**Konoha Temple **

Was on the top of a double huge, steel doors. Kakuzu's hand harden and he pushed through it easily, as it crumbles down. Hidan, seeing a bald man, that looked like monk come out, turned to Kakuzu. He wasn't a tailed beast host. And Hidan knew, he was a bounty. He yelled and swear at Kakuzu, and I signed.

"I'm going to hell for killing a monk" They both charged.

...

"Money matters come first" Kakuzu said, lifting the monk over his shoulders.

"Can I bash you up for once seriously?" Hidan yelled. I walked away, knowing one was still alive, watching us. He was the main reason, Asume was sent to come after the Akatsuki. If...I get him, nothing will happen right?

"Alex?" Hidan said. I quickly ran and grabbed the person hiding behind the pile of wood. His eyes widen in panic.

"You were going to tell on us weren't you?" I asked innocently.

"N-n-no o-of course not" I looked down at him with sad eyes. He only shelter was destroyed, and his comrades too. I let go of his hand, and he ran for it.

"Oi, he's going to tell on us" Hidan got up pulling the rod out of him.

"Forget it, he's going to tell Konaha, we'll just get the money and head back, that way, no one dies" I said walking away.

...

We walked into the woods, as they argued again.

"You carry him"

"Oi OI OI! I'm not the one who wanted him, you carry him till the end" Kakuzu's eyes widen and then narrowed.

"What with those piss-ass eyes!"

"You going to end up killing me one of these days"

"You just learned that now Kakuzu!"

...

"I'm looking forward for your next hunt sir, may I offer some advice. You should really find a different partner; he doesn't seem interested in money at all"

"I know, all of my other partners I've killed...I can't kill him"

...

I stood outside with Hidan, you know it's a man's bathroom, and Hidan hated the smell of it.

"They're here" I warned.

"It's time. OI Kakuzu, hurry up, they're here!" Kakuzu walked out with the black bag of money.

"Let's go" We began to run, well, my running compared to theirs, I'd say I was walking compared to them.

"Hurry up kid!" Hidan yelled.

"I told you I *breath* Am *breath* Not *breath* A NINJA" His scythe robe wrapped around me, and he yanked me up to where he was jumping off the tree branches. He carried me over his shoulder. His blood and others he had killed today stained Itachi's cloth. The smell of blood made me sick. I felt myself turn green. "Oi-" Vomiting. The food I had eaten from Kakuzu's food was on Hidan's back and sliding off on the ground. Hidan was twitching. "S-sorry Kakuzu, your food because a waste-" I vomited again.

"AAA stop it! You should be saying sorry to me, your vomiting ON ME, not that old prick"

"But, I'm vomiting because you ripe"

"I took a shower this morning!"

"Not you, _you_, I mean the blood on you" Silence.

"You get sick from the smell of vomit? But Kisame always suck your blood"

"But, it's not on me, nor can I see it. The blood on you is seeping into Itachi's cloth, and now it's on me till I change"

...

"Stop VOMITING, seriously"

"If it bothers you so much put her down" We stopped and he placed me down. Kakuzu took his robe off and handed it to me.

"Take your blood stained cloth off, to make you stop vomiting" I took his robe, and hid behind a tree to take the shirt off, and wear his robe. He took Itachi's cloth and threw me over his shoulders and we took off back to base just in time to take the beast from the blond and kill her.

'SSSSSSSHhhhhhhhhh...sssssssssshhhhhh" The sound of the dragons sucking the girl's beast of out her rang throughout the hideout. All I did was run a few minutes and sleep for the past three days. I slept in the same room they were doing it, as I rolled and mumbled some things.

"Hidan..." Hidan's head turned down at me. Deidara turned to Hidan, raising a brow.

"She seemed to be interested in you hm"

"Hidan...you moron...don't yell at Kuzu..." Silence. "Immortal right...ZETSU EAT HIM" Almost all of them took a step back on the fingers. I rolled over. "Good"

"I take that back un" Deidara quickly said.

Silence.

"Kisame...and Itachi...s..should...stop fighting. Hurts..."

**Odd way to end it. But I hope the sleep talking part was a bit funny about hidan. Sorry once again for the delay and review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**T.T sorry for the wait, for some reason my account won't update chapters for the past, long daysssss. I was planning to make a new account, but then it worked and I was really happy . enjoy.**

**Review.**

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

Kisame's teeth, bit down on her skin suddenly. Her eyes widen and she yelped. She was just standing in the hall. The door near her opened quickly, and a hand pulled Kisame off. The hand was Kakuzu's, they were pulled out with the threads. He returned them. Kisame, didn't seem like himself, he was panting, and his eyes were ready to kill anyone if he didn't get my blood. Alex turned and stared.

"Kisame, you teeth, are hurting her, more than you know" She looked down.

"I'm not complaining..." Kisame's eyes widened, he remembered saying that to Itachi that she wasn't complaining. Kakuzu stared from the corner of his eyes at her.

"Come to me once he's done" He walked down the hall. She stared as he walked away, and didn't see Kisame advance to her, wrap his big and strong arms around her in an embrace.

"How did Itachi kiss you?" She turned red at the memory.

"Eh?" He looked down at her. "On the lips..." His head lowered. She knew what was coming; she tried to escape out off his embrace. "W-wait...S-stop-" To late his lips was on hers, her eyes tightly shut. He kept pushing deeper, and pulling her closer.

She felt his tongue go through her opened mouth from shock. She felt like he was sucking her energy from the kiss. Her hand grabbed hold of his cloak.

.ALEX POV.

I gasped has his mouth fell down on mine, I began to blush dark red. It was different from Itachi's, his seemed more...hungry, more demanding. His tongue stroked over my tongue, and then it moved around my mouth, and then back to the tongue. I grabbed his cloak, as my slightly eyes open. I needed to breathe. He pushed even deep, harder, and I took a step back, he took a step forward. I took another step back, and his action repeated till I hit the door, Kakuzu had exited.

I pushed on his chest, trying to push him off so I could breathe. He pulled back and our mouths weren't connected. What was, was our tongues. He plays with mine, as he looked at me. I was able to breathe, at least for a few seconds, before he devoured my mouth again. I was trembled from the force to get deeper. My knees lost all power and buckled, but I didn't fall, his arms were still wrapped around me, and it held me up.

After a bit longer, he pulled back a bit. His tongue out off my mouth. I head leaned on his chest, panting hard. His mouth went down on my neck, sucked on the, already bitten neck to draw blood out. After he was done he whispered in my ears.

"Thank for the meal" He smirked and walks off. I slid down the door, slight panting. My hand went over my bite mark on my neck. No blood. The door suddenly opened, and I fell back, on the ground.

"Ow..." I looked up.

"Heh, stupid to lean on a door" Hidan's eyes looked at my hand on my neck. His eyes narrowed. "I see the old prick didn't tell you"

"Hm?" He took a big step, so he wouldn't step on me and walks away, his hand on his head. "Eh?" I sat up, and jumped to my feet screaming when I said Zetsu's head popping out of the wall. "Would you stop doing that?"

"He hadn't told you?"

"WHO?"

"**Kakuzu**"

"Tell me what?" His head sank in the wall. I stomped my right leg down. "So...irritating!" I turned to find Kakuzu when someone called me.

"Alex" I turned, and saw the leader.

"Oh, Good morning sir"

"Likewise, is there anything else coming up?"

"Hmm...I...don't know...well...ever since I found Orochimaru-"

"You WHAT!" My eyes widen. He didn't know...I forgot that. "You went back _there_?" I raised my hand up, moving them left and right.

"N-no, well yes, but by mistake, I didn't know" I said quickly shaking my head too, smiling nervously. His eyes stared coldly. "EXCUSE ME" I ran off quickly.

_I think...in Naruto, Orochimaru was supposed to die, by Sasuke. And then Deidara goes to fight Sasuke, and dies. But...since Orochimaru is here, what is going to happen. Is Sasuke still at the Leaf village then? He didn't go to Orochimaru. OR is he here, with Orochimaru, hiding. THIS IS SO CONFUSING._

I turned at a corner, on to get hit by a few papers.

"Aaahh" The sharp paper, cut into my skin. I raised my arm up over to protect me face. I had a few cuts on my face before I raised my hand. And my arm was covered in cuts when the paper stopped coming. I slowly put down my bleeding hand, turning sick slowly.

Konan eyes were mad.

"This is your entire fault!" She screamed "Why do I have to...!" She stomped away.

"Hm...?" I heard someone. "I smell blood" Hidan looked at me, his eyes widen. "Oh...this is bad, if Kisame smells this..." Kisame came running. "Oh Jashin-sama..." He ran toward me, before Kisame could grab me. He lifted me over his shoulder and begins to run. Kisame chanced him.

"HIDAN!" He roared.

"Shit!" He turned on a corner. "Shit, shit, shit!" He ran into the living room, running to continue out the room, when he spotted Deidara, arguing with Sasori again. "Oi, Girl-boy, get over here!" Deidara turned, annoyed by the nickname. Sasori looked over at Hidan too. "I don't have much time! Hurry up and follow me outside, and bring you shit-clay!" Deidara, didn't follow him because he wanted to help, but because he was mad. Hidan ran outside, and out of curiosity, to what the idiot Jashinist was doing, Sasori followed.

"Hurry up and summon the clay bird!"

**NARRATOR**

"You...!-" Deidara started by stopped when a hungry looking Kisame ran out. He quickly did as he was told and all three flew up away from Kisame. "What's up with Kisame hm?" He took a better look at Hidan.

He too, smelt blood, and then he noticed and sleeping girl over his shoulder. Her arm was covered in blood and it stain Hidan's cloak. Her face was covered in blood too, but not as complete as her arms. "What...happened to her un?"

"The hell do I know, I just smelt blood, and saw her like this, and she looked like she was going to sleep. You know eyes half opened and arms just dangling." Kisame was still below, staring, and waiting for them to come down.

"We should get Kakuzu, before she bleeds to death. Leader won't be happy to hear that she had died." Sasori said from behind Deidara.

"But how, he's inside un."

"KAKUZU YOU OLD PRICK, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GIVE SOME DAMN HELPING HAND!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. Deidara plugged his ears with his pointer fingers. Sasori, having no feelings of pain, did nothing. Kakuzu, was peaceful eating his breakfast, which was completely ruined from the yell. He grumbled, and got up. The only reason he was going to 'help' was because, 1, he called from the outside, 2, if it's something stupid he can make fun of him.

He saw Kisame first, staring upward, waiting with his tongue out.

"OI, OVER HERE, GET UP!" Kakuzu was confused, even when he looked up. Hidan was with Deidara and Sasori on Deidara's clay bird. He detached his threaded arm, and it reached upward toward the bird. Once it reached the feet of the bird. The thread in between began to pull him up. He swing upward and landed on top of the bird. He started to turn to Hidan.

"What do you want-" his eyes widen at the girl on his back. Hidan gave him the girl, and he placed her down. He sat down too, and took out a towel out of his cloak. Hidan gave him 'What do you keep in there!' look. Kakuzu looked around, he needed water. "Hidan, make yourself useful and get me some water"

"Let Sasori get it" Kakuzu turned to Sasori, to see him gone.

"He already went to get water when you took out the towel hm"

"Why couldn't he be my partner...?" Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

Once Sasori came out with a bucket of water, Kakuzu pulled up with threads and took the bucket. He dabbed the towel in, and began to wipe the blood off her arms and face. Once he finished, they all got a better view on the injury.

"Cuts?" Hidan questioned. Kakuzu began to bandage her arms and a bit on her face.

"Now what, hm? Kisame won't let us go" They saw Pain walk out, walking toward Kisame. With only a move of his hand, Kisame was thrown into the cave, and the boulder closed at Pain's command. Still using his power, to keep the boulder closed. Deidara lowered down and they all jumped off. With Alex in Kakuzu's arm. Pain, looked at the injuries, knowing only one person, in the Akatsuki, that cause cuts.

Plus, it seemed like Konan, was aiming for her head, since her shirt wasn't cut, nor was her pant. Only her face and her arms.

"Hidan, I want you to bring Konan here. Deidara, Sasori, you two have a new mission in the land of the snow." He handed them a scroll. "Bring me, the forbidden jutsu scroll, which they protect" All three nodded and ran quickly to do what they have been told. He turned to Kakuzu. "You may stay here, for now"

Shortly, Konan walked out toward Pain.

"You summoned me leader-sama?" Pain turned to her angrily.

"How much problems are you going to make for me?" He icily said. Konan was confused at first, but then say the girl and her eyes harden.

"So, she told on me, went to you for help did she? She has no chakra, what the point of having her!" She snapped at him.

"If it wasn't for her, Hidan and Kakuzu, both, would not be here" Pain said, he remind calm. "I never thought I would say this, but, seeing the case. Konan, if you place one leg out of line, I will have to banish you from the organization."

"B-but-!"

"Do I make myself clear?" He said warningly.

"L-leader-sama-"

"Answer me Konan"

"...Yes..." He walked past her and into the cave once more. Kisame came running, yelling to get out and get his blood, but Pain pushed him back again, throwing him across the room. Konan followed. Pain, gestured Kakuzu to follow and shooed Konan away.

"Tell her today, what would happen, if Kisame were too continues what he does. And, tell Itachi, to keep an eye on her." Kakuzu nodded, and stared at Pain as he walked away. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

He continued to carry her, to his special room. His medic room. He placed her on the white sheets, and woke her up.

"h-hurts...my arm...my face...it burns..."

"It'll do that for awhile." He grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. She turned her neck to him. "I, haven't told you, what happens, if Kisame continues to bite you" he then remembered, he also needed to bandage her neck, so no germs enters to three bite marks. He quickly bandaged it.

"Would I turn, like him? A thirsty person for blood?"

"No, that won't happen. You see, when he bites you, his teeth, sharp and thick, bite down on veins to draw blood. But because of his teeth, this can harm that vein in her neck. Sure the vein repair itself, but, if this continues, it can be permanent. And all you have there would be dead cells." He explained. She nodded, to show she understood.

"But, that isn't the only thing, you neck is being torn apart basically everyday, which can't be good. And the amount of blood you losing wouldn't be healthy either. You'd be weak and faint a lot."

"But...he needs it"

"He does, I'm only warning you. But, there are other ways he can get you blood. We can draw a good amount of blood from you that would be enough for a few days. And store it. So you would recover for the three days and draw again blood. So he wouldn't need to bite you."

"I see..."

"Another thing, stay away from Konan" He said getting up and leaving the room. She placed an arm over hear eyes.

"Even if you tell me that, she will still hurt me. She will still hate me." She muttered and slept.

**Review, plz D:I still don't know if there will be yaoi, no one had asked or voted...  
**

**SNEAK PEEK ON NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Sasori and Deidara easily take the scroll and return. What is it for? Their guesses are, it's for Alex. But what does it do?**

**Orochimaru, does a little surprise to. And Konan, don't get me started. She does the most horrible thing. She doesn't believe Pain would banish her from the group...never.**

**Is he really going to? Where would she go? What would happen? REVIEW AND SEE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**:O 30 reviews! I am so happy, Thank you THANK YOU ALL. **

**And to reply to a reviewer. Yes in most stories I'd say Konan is nice. But not in this one, I do not plan to make it like anyone else's. How many stories do you know that have Kisame sucking blood? None...I think, I've never read any. Anything ty for reviewing, you and everyone else. It really makes me happy and in the mood to write more. So here it is, the next chapter, but, this one's different.**

**It gets more into the plot, and...some BIG happens. I'm not sure if any stories has what I plan to do. So Be in a big shock and review. btw, I'm going to get more into detail and tell me if this chapter is better. With the detail and all k?**

**Warning: if you do not like violence and...i guess its abuse too. It's only a fight... Anyways if you don't like it, I am sorry but I had to add it. Because KONAN IS A BAD BAD GIRL RIGHT TOBI!**

**Tobi: *nods* Konan took Tobi's candy, Tobi's cookies, Tobi's many plushies of Zetsu...even Tobi's green underwear that Zetsu likes...*crying* **

**...O...o...O...o...ok...O.o...!...!...!...wonderful. I'll buy you another.**

**Tobi: REALLY, YAY.**

**Kakuzu: you're planning to take it out of my money...aren't you?**

**OF course ^o^**

**Looks Can be Deceiving**

Alex wakes up in the medical room that Kakuzu had left her previously. Her eyes blinked as the light of the room shined on her unprepared eyes. Once they were adjusted, she turned her neck to the left, to see a bottle of red liquid.

At first she was only confused, but remembered quickly what Kakuzu had told her about the biting and sucking problem. This must have been her blood in the bottle. She sat up, to get a better look at the room. It was pretty much empty and white. The walls, lights and sinks were completely white. She found this almost blinding.

She soon leaned, relaxed in the soft, puffy and comfy pillow and closed her eyes. Recalled the other day, Kisame had gone crazy for her blood.

Her eyes tightened, as she remembered Konan and what she had done. Alex opened her eyes and stared at her bandaged arms and signed. There was blurring in her memory, when, she suspected, she had fainted. But she seems to always hear a slight voice of Pain, the leader. She couldn't remember his words, only his voice.

She heard the doorknob turn, and shot her head toward the door to her right. The door, too, was painted white even the knob. Who was it? She wondered. Was it Konan, comeback to hurt her more or apologize? Was it Kakuzu? Come to patch her up to full recovery, or, was it...? WHO WAS IT? He mind screamed, and rushed to wonder. Should she be scared? Relaxed? Tensed? What? What should she do?

As her mind raced, she didn't really have time to give a reaction, till _after_ she had seen the man in the black and red cloak. The man had an orange mask, covering his face, and had only one eye hole. His black hair spiked beyond his orange swirly mask, as he walked in. _Madara._ She had to admit, she didn't except _him_ of all the members to walk in.

He walked toward her, head high, shoulders straight, and long graceful steps. He of course, had his act down. He wasn't 'Tobi'. He was Madara at the moment. And if that was the cause, something, must have happened that concerns him, or involves him.

Alex's eyes followed him carefully, as her body tensed. Finally, he stopped, and turned to her, facing her, without a word, just, staring. This, made her, uncomfortable, she moved, shifting on the bed.

"I don't understand" He finally said. "What is it about your blood alone that divides you from anyone else?" He asked, as if he was talking to himself, and not asking her. Her eyes widen a bit. She hadn't really thought about this herself. But now that she hears it herself. She wonders too. "Is it because you aren't from this world?"

Alex stares away from him and on her arms again. "And" he pauses. "Why is Konan so desperate to make you leave?" Alex looked up again. He was leaned forward, closer to her, right above her feet, under the bed sheets. His hand was under his masked chin, staring even more oddly.

After a few more creepy stares, he straightens and walked out. Leaving her, wondering about his questions. Did he simply say that only to get Alex thinking too? Alex signed again.

"Why do ninja things have to be so complicated!" She yelled in frustration her had grabbed her head in agony.

"I could ask the same for those who aren't of this world" A deep voice said. She sharply turned to the door again. Pain stood with a blue scroll in his hand. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu were behind him, and they followed him in the room when he entered. He stood in front of the bed, and everyone else stood behind. "You've finally woke up after a few days"

"Few days?" I asked in confusion.

"Forget it un. We got the scroll hm"

"Ya, you were so slow, you know how I hate to wait" Sasori grumbled.

"What's it for Pain-sama?" Kakuzu asked.

"I've heard that, in the past, there was an illness that caused a person to lose their chakra. No, the person wouldn't die, only lose all control over his chakra, or, the chakra itself would vanish. Soon after, a traveler entered the grass village, fascinated by the illness; he began to study about it. He made many tests, and mistakes, but he kept working. Soon after, he had finally created the cure" Pain explained. He lifted his hand with the scroll, from being next to his legs to up to eye level.

"This, is the cure. The reason why it's forbidden, is because, to make it, the lost of human souls must be done before making it. A big amount. This man, went as far to do such a thing, he killed many villagers, poor men, woman, children's, just to achieve to make a cure" A pause. "He had made many, reason to it, is because you may only use it once and the scroll becomes nothing but dead weight. This one is the last the grass village had. The plan was to use it on their Kazekage, for when he got this odd illness." He looked straight into Alex's eye.

"I have asked Deidara and Sasori to bring it to me. I believe, if it were to be about to return the lost chakra to someone. It should be about to give chakra to one who had never gotten it. But it may be risky. Would you go through the test?" He asked.

"Uhm...What...If it works...then what?"

"You'll be training under my members personally, learning someone different from them. And you, will become our new member"

"B-but Konan wouldn-"

"It is NOT, in Konan's thought, opinion or rights, to change what I have decided" He inturpted her.

"And if it fails..." Kakuzu stepped up.

"Well, to make this work, we'd need a good and large amount of chakra, Kisame, would be the right choice. For now, he's on a mission of Itachi. Once he returns, we'd use the scroll and pump chakra into your veins, his chakra. If it's a success, then chakra points would slowly form on your body. It might be painful, but worth the pain. And if it were to fail, the chakra would burst an it might rip all your veins into shredded pieces and die"

"Are you guys crazy! Like I'd risk my life for some 'super powers'"

"The choice is yours" Pain said. "But you'd do use even more good if you were to aid us in battle. We'll leave you to your thoughts, Kakuzu change her bandages" Kakuzu nodded, as Deidara, with his arms behind his hand.

"I guess we got it for no reason un"

"Waste of time" Sasori grumbled again. As they both walked out with Pain at the lead. Kakuzu opened the white cupboards and took out fresh new white bandages. He walked over to my bed, and took hold of my arm. Slowly and carefully, he unwrapped it, and threw it out. He paused to stare are her bruised, and swollen cuts, before re-bandaging them. He said nothing, as he continued to the other hand. He could feel her arm trembling as she looked at them.

Once he was done, he rifled her hair suddenly. Her eyes widen and looked up at him, his hand still on her head.

"You told us once, that you and a friend of yours had always wished to come here. And be trained under your favourite character, isn't that right?" I nodded. "Your friend isn't here; we wouldn't bring her here, never. But, your wish might come true if you accept the scroll. Think it about hard kid."

"Don't call me kid..." She looked down. "I...I'll accept it..."

"Good girl" He walked out soon after, as Alex straightened her hair.

...

Stolen food was severed to her, since no one really knew how to make edible food. It was a whole bun, cooked meat, a glass of water, and salad. The salad had the meat all over it. She began to eat.

After finishing, Tobi, acting as Tobi, came in to take plates and glass away. A few hours now and then, she'd get up and got to the bathroom, though her hand's hurt when she carries anything or moves it. She couldn't not go to the bathroom.

Night came slowly, and torturing, she laid in her bed, back turned to the door. She kept hearing noises, footsteps, the sound of wind, and the sound when the wind blows through clothing. Suddenly, the door opened.

She began to tremble, and panic. The click of the shoes, were click. _Konan. _

.ALEX POV.

I shot up on the bed, turned toward the footstep noise when the walking stopped. Konan stood, frowning in furious anger. Her hands were clenched into a fist and her teeth showed clenched at one another. Her orange eyes showed flares and hate toward me. He stomped toward me and sat on my legs, knowing I couldn't move my hands too much. I was cornered. Her weight was stronger than my legs could carry; her fisted hand rose up and punched my bandaged face hard. My neck twisted to the right from her hard punch.

The bandage flew off as the cut began to bleed again.

"S-stop" I whimpered, as another punch when across my left cheek this time. She punched my nose next, which caused it to bleed too. My eye too, and the action continued. I plead for it to stop.

"W-why?"

"Because you're getting in the way! Do you know what Pain and I have been through! Do you!" She began to slap this time, her knuckles, had blood on it from my face.

"I...Do..."

"No, you don't!" I held on her wrist as he almost my contact with my bloody face. Panting, and feeling my bruised eyes swell, I looked down.

"I do...I really do...I know. I know about the war, and what had happened to your families. You, and your two other friends. I know about the one that died for you, and the one that took his dream to make peace. I know...but...why...are you doing this to me..." Tears sting my cuts as they streamed down my eyes down on the bed sheet. "It hurts..." I whimpered out. "You're...hurting me..." She yanked her hand away and began to pull on my hair.

"Shut up, you don't know anything of being alone! You don't know anything! You snotty, selfish, arrogant child!" My screamed increased in volume. Someone burst through the door. Konan continued as if her anger was blocking everything.

Her blue hair was yanked back hard as she let go of my hair and yelped. She started to see who.

"You little bitch" The voice was cold and threatening. It was Hidan. "I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" He threw her over on the ground by pulling on her hair hard enough. She cried out as she hit the ground hard.

I sobbed as I held myself. My tears mixed with my blood as it poured down my face and stained the bed sheet. Kakuzu came right after Konan was thrown and rushed to me. He pulled my unwilling hand down and quickly added my wound. Deidara, and Sasori came in too, with Pain at their tail.

Konan, at the sight of Pain, rushed to him.

"Look what he did Pain, he throw me, and pulled on my hair. How dare they, throw him out, throw him out." She pleads. Pain's eyes darkened as he glared icily.

.Narrator.

Pain back-hand slapped Konan across of the face hard enough for her to fall on the ground. Her face terrified, she held her slapped cheek.

"Pai-"

"Shut up, you are not worthy to be a member"

"Pain, I can explain-"

"I said shut up! I also mentioned, take one step out of line, and you're out" She whimpered. "I never knew you, of all people, to do such a thing. To decide on your own. And to harm, someone I had worked hard to get here. I don't want to see you in my presence again Konan. Vanish from my sight!" He pointed sharply at the door. "Never come back!" She shook her head, refusing.

"Deidara, take her away" She plead and reached for him as she was dragged and kicked out of the cave.

Once she was gone, he turned to Alex, who continued to sob. She had a black eye, one bit bump on her other eye lid. She had a tissue in her mouth to absorb the bleeding on her lips and in her mouth. Her cheeks were swollen slightly and red. They were bandaged too.

"This...Wasn't...what was...supposed to happen..." Alex sobbed out. "Konan and I were supposed to be best friends, and we'd hang out and have fun. We'd laugh and make jokes." Tears continued to fall as she clenched the stained bed sheet. "We...were suppose to have fun...that was...what I thought...but...She completely different than I thought..." Everyone was silent, and suddenly Zetsu appeared from the ground.

"**Konan has left the area Leader."**

"Good, keep watch"

"**Yes"** He sunk away.

"Hidan keep watch, just in case, everyone else, go back to sleep" Pain ordered and left before he let Hidan complain.

Alex returned sleeping on her back. Hidan grumbled and sat down on the bed.

"So, was what she said right? Do you know anything about such a feeling as hers?" Hidan asked, somehow his voice was different. He seemed to be working hard on not to say something stupid and to act intelligent. Alex smiled, but quickly stopped when her face ached at the smile.

"I...guess. My Mom is too busy for me, my Dad lives out of the city, of where I live cause of some family problems. As for my big sister...She's gone a little crazy. She's been...just horrible. Ever since I was nine. I had to do everything alone. I didn't reach out for someone. I didn't want to. I've done it before I was 9 a few times. And the people only let me down. Only hurt me. So I've decided to, sort of keep my feelings...hidden, and secret. And act in a differently." A pause.

"I walk away when I get a chance to reach out for someone. When I don't understand something, I act like I do. When I'm sad, I act happy, and like everything is just wonderful. But...It builds up..."

"What does?"

"Stress...some much stress and maybe depression...to the point where I...just want everything to end. To get it over with. It gets so heavy on my shoulders and chest that, I just...burst out..." By now she was crying.

Hidan, didn't know what do you, he'd never been good at such a problem. He wasn't good with anything that was a problem. He only took it easy and took the laid back rode. So, not wanting to ruin anything, he kept quiet and looking away.

"I see..." Maybe...he thought. "Well...you opened up to me..."

"That's because I...I...just had to tell someone, it hurts...it hurts so much"

"...Uh..." Hidan, hesitantly reached out to her shoulders. "You...should...talk about things more. But...I don't...know what to say except...That's one shitty life. But, but...I'm not saying you should end it. Leader won't be to glad. Instead...uh..." He began to think.

"Instead...Make a new life" She looked at him, her tears stopping. "Make a new life here, as a member"

"But, I might die"

"Well...yes but, you said it yourself, you want it to end" Her face seemed to cry again. "Aaaaahh~ I'm not good at this, I don't know the hell am I suppose to say. I suck at comforting" He grumbled at himself. "Just...Go to sleep"

...

Alex did like it here, except for the times she has been hurt. But since they had contacted Itachi and Kisame, they had told them, they wouldn't return for a few more many days. Instead of waiting for them, Pain decided to use _his_ chakra instead. He too had a large amount. So here she was, laid on the bed, nervous and scared, as they open the scroll. Kakuzu made a hand sign, and told me to open my mouth. I did.

"It says the one who is going to be giving chakra away should place his hand over the mouth" Kakuzu read aloud and Pain followed to instruction. "Push in slowly and gently chakra, and use that chakra inside of her, to make chakra path." Pain pushed in slowly, his energy. "It also says, as you continue to do so, you will know when you are done, is when Alex feels this, odd feeling of energy in her. This means the chakra points are created or activated."

"It...Feels...weird...already" Alex commented. She couldn't talk properly because she had to keep her mouth open, so her words weren't clear.

"That's all it says really"

.Alex POV.

The feeling of chakra running into my body was a feeling I will never feel ever. It was as if my body was, recharging on something. Though it was relaxing, I was still shaky, that fact that I could die from this.

This went on for a few hours, Pain seemed to be fine, and his stances hadn't changed at all. He was calm and firm in place. I felt a click inside of me, and my eyes widen. Kakuzu quickly called out.

"Stop" Pain quickly did stop pushing chakra. "Close your mouth" I did. I was slightly scared, panting even, that in a few minutes I might die. "I...Think it worked" Kakuzu announced.

"Nope, it didn't work" A snake voice said. Everyone turned. Orochimaru was out.

"Orochimaru!" Pain yelled angrily. Orochimaru only chuckled.

"Yes, I'll return, in due time, _leader_. But to seal and confirm that it will work, you need another, completely different chakra to close it up. And I'd be happy to help" Before anyone to decline, he was already next to me, pushing his chakra, into my mouth unwillingly. He used his other hand to open my mouth. He then pulled away, and chuckled. "I'll be leaving the Akatsuki" Was his last words before he ran off.

"...What...did he do?"

"I don't know but, now that your alive, we'll have to check it out"

"Ok!"

...Someplace else...

"You have left the Akatsuki?" Sasuke turned to the lady, with blue hair. She had taken her ring and thrown it away.

"Yes, they have treated me wrong"

"And now you want to join Orochimaru and Taka team" she nodded.

"No, Sasuke, she's tricking us, she's a SPY" Karin denied. She didn't want another girl.

"It's ok, my Sasuke" Orchimaru said, coming out of the darkness. "She really was kicked out, and I just quit, it seems...a girl interreges me" He chuckled.

"Welcome Konan" Kabuto said, walking to Orochimaru. "And welcome back, Lord Orochimaru"

"How kind of you, as for you Konan, tell me everything you know about this...new girl"

**Ok so review. PLZ. Ok so you know a bit more about Alex now, how sad her life is D: and as a HEADS UP IMPORTANT THING: I might change the pairing, i mean she's 15 and kisame is...much older. So I might change it. I haven't decided who. I might not even have a pairing. BUT I MIGHT.**

**Anyways, i might add yaoi, a slight bit...i still don't have any votes of yes or no on yaoi.**

**Btw a reviewer had guessed right about the scrolls to make her a ninja.**

**COnGRATZ **

**Review, hope you like the little imformation and the little twist in the plot of Konan in the taka/lord orochimaru team so no, orochimaru is not killed...yet...**

**REVIEW**

**IMPORTANT: I need a new summery anyone have a good one for this story that fits the right size for the box, having troubles D:**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, OMG, OMG~!**

**Hidan: It's Jashin! JASHIN, why doesn't anyone get it!**

**...OMJ OMJ? **

**Anyways, 39 reviews! OMJ so fair it's the highest I've gotten for a story. But the highest I've gotten for 'a pairing per chapter' story is 42. OMJ, I might get 100 reviews for this one. THAT IS SO AMAZING. I'd be like, fainting and crying with happiness. I hope you guy could help me get there. That'd be great.**

**And now for the sad part...I am sorry for not updating, very very sorry. Something huge recently happened that put me in a 'state of shock'. At least that's what my friend told me it was.**

**What is state of shock actually? You're like O.O or what? Anyways, also, exams are starting. And and uhm what else are my excuses. HW OMJ, I hate hw. I mean homework. Our teacher is like, shoving a big amount all at once. **

"**Read this and do the paper works" **

"**Pay attention there will be a unit test on this"**

**BUT HEY~ i've got good news. For me that is. I just have to tell you all. I have three field trips. IMAX, Library, and some place. SOOO GREAT. I'm looking forward to it.**

**Anyways, wish me all luck on my exams next month. Wish me all with reviews, and help me reach my dreams, with high reviews. Ty, ty.**

**Looks Can Be Deceiving **

Alex POV.

I can't believe Konan is gone, I can't believe how she acted. She wasn't like this in the anime, or manga. Nothing alike at all. She was supposed to be nice, and protective. But she was nothing like that. I know what Pain and she went through, I do. Unless...since some things are new or different from the manga, maybe I really don't know what happened to them. I mean, it can be something different; like that they were siblings or, something completely different. Maybe it wasn't a war that killed their parents, maybe a murder. I'm willing to believe lots of things. After all, there are many things I don't know here.

I mean, Kisame and Zetsu suck blood, I understand Zetsu since he's taste blood when he eats the dead to dispose of them that is, if there was blood still in them. And I suppose he's grown to like the taste of blood. But Kisame? No. Well, he _is_ like a shark I suppose. And he smelling my blood is for sure, what sharks are like. But that doesn't mean he suck blood, like vampires.

And if they are both different, what about the others? Is Sasori really a puppet here? Did his parents really die? Or did he just leave?

And does Deidara really hate Itachi, was Itachi, Kisame and Sasori the ones that joined him in the Akatsuki?

Plus, Pain could really be Pain, his name could be Pain, and that could be his true body, and there was no such person named Yahiko. But...these are 'what if's' and questions. I can't be certain with any of them. For all I know, they could be the good guys and Naruto and the others are the bad.

I shook my head, confused now with all the questions and thinking. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to think.

I turned to stare at purple eyes that stared back. Hidan's eyes. They looked at me with questioning.

And Hidan...he had saved me more than once. He had helped me too, and watched me over the night to make sure no one attacked me; he even listened through my story of my life. He helped me a lot, also when Kisame attached me when Konan cut me up with blood; Kisame smelled the blood. He was nearby, he knew what would happen, so he quickly carried me, and Deidara lifted us up, so that Kisame wouldn't reach us.

Also when Konan came to hit me, or should I say kill me, Hidan was first through the door to stop her, she was kicked out of the organization by Pain, who came afterward. And, I think Hidan had even saved me from Orochimaru too, before.

"What?" Hidan asked, his eyes narrowing down, irritated.

"Uh...I didn't thank you. You've helped me a few times now. Thanks"

"Kakuzu would rip me apart if I was in the scene and did nothing, even though I'm immortal, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" he was about to say more when the door opened, and Pain walked in with Kakuzu.

"No one came?" Kakuzu asked Hidan, making sure Konan or Orochimaru didn't have anything up their sleeves on that same day.

"Yeah, yeah, she was safe the whole time old prick." Hidan got up and left the room yawning. He was up all night, making sure I wasn't attack. I owe him; I owe many things to the Akatsuki. I'm only in their way; I'm only getting in between their work, just like what Konan said. I'm only a bother.

"Alex, you are no longer safe here, at least, not the way you are now" Kakuzu started to do check up on me as Pain talked. "Training you, to being an excellent ninja will be our own jobs. After all, you can't stay here inside the hideout forever. Is that understood?" I nodded.

"Don't move" Kakuzu growled out. I froze. Pain left, and everything went silence. The sound of bandages moving, and the clock ticking was the only things heard. I didn't like this kind of silent; this one always gave me the creeps. Though it's silent, it seems to scream danger, or creepiness. I sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Kakuzu..." I whispered quietly. I was scared, scared Konan would appear out of nowhere and kill me, scared that once I'm out of these stone walls, and outside on a mission. I'd die, scared that, if I don't get any better I'd be disposed off. I've had enough of this world. It's nothing of what I wanted, what I expected. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to stay. I'm scared.

Kakuzu looked up from the injury he was checking and at me. My head was hung down low, I was trembling, my eyes widen in fear. "I...I want to go home..." I hung my head lower, letting my hair cover my face. "I...Don't want to stay here...anymore...take me back...take me back home..." I pled. I've been through a lot already, if I stay here any longer, I might get killed too early. I don't want to take such risk. I want to return back, where I'm safe, and there won't be a scary women out there, wanting to kill me.

Where, I don't have to worry about being disposed off, where ninja's don't exists.

Kakuzu stared at me, examining me. My expression, and my body language.

"I'll talk with Leader" he stood up and left. His voice was empty; I didn't know what he was thinking. I hugged myself, despite the pain from my arm. I didn't belong here, I didn't have chakra for a reason, I wasn't meant to be a ninja. Not meant to be here. To fight in battles where my life was on the line. Where things could easily crush me. I'm scared...My chest aches of fear. Besides, if I was out of their way, they'd be fine, right? I mean I've already prevented some of their deaths, now they have an upper hand at some battles.

The door burst open in rage.

"Oi, you're planning to leave!" I didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was Hidan, his yelling and voice made it clear. "We brought you here, Deidara and Sasori went on a mission to get the scroll to get you chakra, we even kicked that bitch out of here for you and NOW YOU LEAVE?" It was true. They did a lot for me. Kakuzu helped me a lot, so did Hidan. Even the creepy and evil Madara did something for me. He tried making Konan nice to me.

Tobi came running in.

"No, you can't leave Alex-Chan, Tobi will be very lonely, and sad, no Tobi doesn't want Alex-chan to leave!" I was running away from the problem instead of taking it on like any other person would do. I kept silent, and then calm footsteps walked in. I looked up to see the leader, Pain, looking down at me.

"You wish to return?" He asked, I nodded. "Even after the past time you've stayed with us?" I nodded again. "I wish to know your reasons" He ordered. I didn't replay. I knew if I did, I'd cry, or stutter, or show weakness. And I was sure the Akatsuki hated such weakness. So I kept quiet. "Are you homesick?" I took the question as my way out and nodded. Tobi grabbed Pain's arm. He was on his knees looking up at Pain.

"Noooo sempai~ Alex-chan can't go" He pleads. Hidan kept quiet, having a pissed of look on his face, Kakuzu kept his blank face.

"As you wish" Pain's hands rose up together above his head, and then came down toward me. A light engulfed me and no one was in site. A few minutes later and I began to fall, and I fell softly on a bed. _My bed._ I looked around. It was _my_ room in my house, back home. I went on the computer to check the date.

_March 10__th__ Thursday 10:58_

Three months...I was there for three months...

I took a deep breath. I was safe now, nothing to worry about, I'll just sleep and rest let my injuries heal and then hang out with my friends and return to school. Yeah...I can do that. It'd be like nothing ever happened for three months, like...like I was dreaming.

I pulled the bed sheet covers, slipped under it and pulled it over me, and slept.

When I woke up next, it was 8:30 the next day. I stretched and yawned, took a shower and went down to eat breakfast. The house was empty like always. Sister was probably in some club passed out from too much drinking and mom...no idea.

Suddenly, I started to make more food for others, and then I froze.

"That's right...I don't have to make food for _'them' _anymore...such a waste..." I thought out loud. I called my school afterward, telling them I got hit by a car, and now was healing; I was fine, and wish to return to school soon. Closing the phone down.

I...Felt so lonely...so empty. I mean, yeah, it's always like this before I got captured by the Akatsuki's but. Now...it feels...empty. I shook that off. I just need to see my friends. So I'll sleep lots, because it's when your sleeping is when you heal best.

So I went back to sleep again, and I did that a few times till I was much better and began going to school. I walked down the streets, the snow was still there, but the weather was much better than when I was last outside here.

"ALEX!" All three of my friends called out, running to me. Jamie, Sherry and Adrianna.

"Are you alright? We heard from the office what happened, how's your arm? Any bone broken?" The questions when on long, until I stopped them.

"I'm fine" I did tell the office I got hit by a car and was healing now for the past three months. I didn't think they'd tell my friends about it. "Really"

"How'd it feel?" Sherry asked.

"Uhm...unreal? Fake...like in a story or movie." It did feel like it, like all that happened in the ninja world was just a story I read about a girl that was a lot like me, who gets into the Naruto world. And so we talked, it was like the main topic, we'd always bring it up and in the afternoon classes, our teacher planed for us to read outside, on the big hill pass the parking lot. She told us not to walk in the parking lot but around.

She didn't want anyone to get hit by a car. And all this, reminded my friends about me getting hit. I sighed inward.

Life was boring and cruel. Nothing ever happens, and it was always the same thing every day. Something...was missing. It felt like I was missing something from the world, something big. Something not boring something, exciting. Something I hadn't experienced before.

Narrator.

Someone watched from afar at Alex, smirking. This, 'someone' was Konan, it was time to get her revenge, and no Akatsuki or human was going to stop her. She was going to take her revenge first and take her to Orochimaru, after all. Orochimaru didn't request her to bring Alex unharmed. He only asked to bring her to him alive.

Her smirk grew, she was going to enjoy this revenge sweetly, and she was going to take it slow and torture her, and make her cry. She was going to make her feel true pain, unbearable and hurtful. And she was going to watch, watch as Alex would squirm, scream, cry and struggle. She was going to enjoy how her face looked like when she tortured her. After all, it was her fault. If Alex had listened to Konan, she wouldn't be in such a mess.

She would have been safe, and fine, she wouldn't have made Konan her enemy, if only she had listened and ran away from the Akatsuki. But no, she had to cling to them. Had to. And she was going to pay for her misjudgement, her wrong choice.

Konan's eyes narrowed, as he smirk rose higher, as her orange eyes, and smooth, soundless moving, followed that wounded girl, who felt she was safe here.

Little did she know, little did she know.

"You will pay greatly for the wrong and interference you've made, greatly."

**Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted a cliffer like thing. I don't normally do those, but I wanted to do something sort of like that.**

**So review, and maybe wish me luck on everything and, uhm predict what will happen. I like those, it's always fun to read, and once again sorry for the shortness, and lateness. I don't intend to leave this story, after all the reviews I've gotten. I wouldn't do that.**

**Review ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, your all so great ty, everyone and keep reviewing :D**

**This is my 'so far highest review' story. Keep it, so I can reach my goal, that'd make me soooooooo happy. **

**Oh, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, i'm own a disgrace to the original story...I only own our Alex and blah her friends blah blah yes yes. **

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, it was so silent...too silent. I suppose I was used to how, Deidara would blow something up, or Hidan yelling at someone. My window glass shattered all over the ground at my bed said. My eyes widen as blue haired female, I've grown to fear appeared before me. Her cloak was gone; it seemed to be her under clothing only, a sleeveless, long neck, and plain pant.

"You're coming with me" She declared and grabbed my blue shirt's collar and, once again a flash of light surrounded us, and the scene before me disappeared. After a few minutes, another scene appeared. It was dark, and the ground was golden brown. A large sculpture of a snake was in front of us. I knew this place too well.

"O-Orochimaru?" I turned to her, "You're with him now?"

"Shut up, only talk when spoken to" She gave me a hard slap across my face, and I remained silent. I only wore my blue top and black pant, with white tennis shoes. Orochimaru, and Kabuto both appeared.

"Excellent work Konan, now Kabuto, take her to her room"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" I backed away, and earned another slap from Konan, I instead decided to follow Kabuto, he seemed to wobble a bit. I didn't like him, so I ignored this little odd action. I knew how to get out...I knew where everything was...It's not something to fear.

He gave me an empty room, completely empty, and then he closed the door.

"Ok, first door from the right hall..." I shoved my hand in my pant pocket and took out a folded paper, in the other pocket, a pen. I opened the folded paper, a picture of the entire Akatsuki on one side. I stared at it. Should I really scribble at the back of this good picture...It's not even complete yet...I still have to shade it...I closed my eyes, nodded, and flipped the big rectangle paper, to its blank side. I sat on the dusty ground. "Ok, so there was a door in the big snake room, and two halls the branch off. I'll be in the right said, first door so...here" I spoke out some parts, as I drew out the whole hideout.

"Beyond the two doors in the big room, would be another maze of doors, and halls. Most lead to dead ends, and one leads to another door, and the way out. I'd then be in a forest...I think it was the Forest of Death. I am not sure which one is the right hall to get out. So I'd need some time..." I folded the paper. "I'll run in a day or so..." I hugged my knees.

I shouldn't be scared...they brought me here for a reason; they wouldn't waste their time with me if there wasn't a reason. So, I won't be dying...

I opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked then again; I didn't hear any lock click sounds before. I looked around, before walking out and down the hall silently. I quickly and easily got to the big snake room. Seeing the double door, I looked around, clear. I walked out, slowly on my tip toe, hiding behind anything I see, before continuing to the big door. Still unseen I opened it, there was a small creak noise, I quickly went through and closed it. I turned, three path stood.

"Which...one was it...?" I whispered to myself. "Uhm...ok..." I pointed a finger on the first path. "Inee, meanee, minee, pow, catch a criminal by the leg" I moved on to the next path and so on. "If he's nice then keep him so, if he's not them kill him. Inee, meanee, minee, pow, if I get killed then I'm no ninja, I chose you" It stopped at the last one. I shrugged and walked in the path. I heard someone giggle.

"Sasuke...I'll be the first to see your sleeping fast kufufufu" My eyes widen, that voice...KARIN? I looked around, and opened a door and quickly entered it. I froze...A sleeping Sasuke...

I stood behind the door as the door opened, Karin walked in, I quickly left unseen. I hadn't noticed the breath I held in, I gasp, and quickly ran down the hall. Karin truly is a freaky character, I mean once she even took his toothbrush, well tried, she, by mistake took Suigetsu's.

If these were the rooms...then this must be the right path, I took a right turn, a left. And straight, the door. I turned to noticed two other paths reach here too. I froze...staring dumbfounded by this.  
"I'm so stupid...the entire path reached, I must have messed up with the inside halls..." As I ran toward the exit, Konan stood there.

"Naughty..." She said smirking.  
"No...no, no, no...I knew this was too easy..." Paper rushed to me and I jumped out the way. Wait, my eyes widen...I have chakra right? What was it that Naruto always did? I placed my hands together, focused on the energy.

"What are you doing?" Konan asked. Clone...please come out...

"Shadow clone jutsu"...nothing. She laughed.

"Pathetic" I smiled, getting an idea.

"KONAN, Pain wants you back, he's very sorry, and that's why I was kicked out of the organization and sent back home" I lied. "He said you were right, I was just in the way of peace, I was nothing but bother, he even said, he couldn't believe he did that to _you_. And how stupid he has been. He's very depressed right now." Her eyes widen.

"Pain...Wants me back?" I nodded hard.

"Yup, yup, those were his right words; he wants you back, so...-"

"Konan, excellent, you caught her" Kabuto's voice said, coming out of the dark.

"Konan..." I turned to her. She turned and ran, opening the seal in the door, and ran out. I ran too, although the seal was closing, I made it.

"You!" She turned to me. "Stay away" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am" I ran pass her as she flew away.

**(yaoi note)**

"Lord Orochimaru..."

"Leave her Kabuto, time will be on our time till then, come back to my room" He smirked. He tied Kabuto's hands and legs with snakes, as his cloth ripped away. Orochimaru's long thick tongue licked Kabuto's entrance. Kabuto shiver and moaned silently. He gasped when the tongue entered him. His yells and screams were unheard outside the room. He was already sore from last night, and now his Lord was doing it again.

He knew it will take hours till his Lord would stop. He's be licked all over, inside and outside of him. He'd come a few times from the licking, and sucking. Then he'd take his member in his mouth, and suck hard and make him come once again a few times.

Then teasing him a bit, he'd place a snake in his hole, another one, and another, then he'd place his tongue in. Tasting him, chuckling and teasing a bit more, till he couldn't take it. Lastly, he would pound into the mattress of sheer force, enough to break, both his hips and the bed. He'd make him come many times again, and continue changing his position. From front to back to upright, and sideways. Through all this, Orochimaru would only come once.

By the end of it, Kabuto would be in a puddle of his own come, unable to move, his hole bleeding, even though this wasn't his first time, he always used his medical skills to heal himself to 100%. But that made him like a virgin again. He was fine with it, it was from his Lord. He would do anything for him.

But, even by the end of it, his Lord would do some times, like when Kabuto's taking a shower, liking a bath, to clean himself, his Lord would come in, and play with him, he might even enter him again, it was likely that he would. But normally, he would only enter to suck him off. He'd say he was hunger for Kabuto, and he'd make Kabuto do embarrassing things, and if Kabuto didn't do it, he would force him to.

For example, his Lord entered while he was in bath, he leaned on the tub wall, and told Kabuto to stand in front of him and thrust his own member into his Lords mouth. Kabuto couldn't do that; he knew that, even if he could his legs wouldn't listen to him. So Orochimaru forced him to get our, and lay on his stomach, Orochimaru lifted his hips, enough for him to slid under him, and then let go of his hips so his member would fall into his Lord's mouth. His tongue would slide out, even when Kabuto's member was in his mouth, his Lord's tongue would slither out and in his so, very sore hole.

Orochimaru, didn't even him much of a break.

**(end of Yaoi)**

I was very much dead if Konan finds that I lied.

"Deidara, Deidara, Sasori!" I called out, hopping they were flying somewhere. "Hidan, Kakuzu! Itachi, KISAME!" I looked around, running as I called. "PAIN! ZETSU! Tobi!" No of course they wouldn't be in the Forest of Death. I stopped running, panting, leaning down, my hands on my knees. I looked around, it was a swamp, running through the thick dirty water as I ran pass it. "My shoes..." I shook my head. I shouldn't be worried about that now.

"I just hope I don't run into any Naruto characters..." I took a right. "I'm so thankful for my memories...a right and left, straight, and then out the gate. The take a left into a new CLEAN forest and keep going straight till I reach the river..." My stomach growled. I sighed. I have to get there! I quickly stopped once I was out. I sat down. "I never thought I had such a small stamina..." I quickly got up, and ran again. I have to get there the fastest I could. I jumped over tree roots and rocks as I ran. I came by a four way, and tripped; too tired to jump over the rock, instead I tripped and fell. Panting, I stayed down.

"Alex?" Someone said. I looked to my right, two pairs of feet, with nails painted. I looked up, the Akatsuki robe...higher up. Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan's top was ripped, he was bloody as for Kakuzu, and he carried a suitcase and a dead body. "It really is you" Hidan lowered himself. He smirked. "Couldn't keep away from us, huh?" I pushed myself up and sat up.

"No...I just had to get away from Orochimaru..." Kakuzu looked down at me, eyes hardened. I really did miss them...Kakuzu mostly I guess. I feel like hugging him...but... I don't think that is wise.

"Orochimaru?" I nodded.

"It doesn't really make sense, I was in my room, then I was in his hideout, then he just...let me go after placing me in a room." I shrugged. "I don't get it"

"What do you plan to do now?" Hidan asked. I turned to him and looked down quickly.

"I...Don't know...I don't want to go back home..." Hidan arched a brow.

"Oi! Would you just make up your mind women? If you were crying, and sobbing your eyes out to go home, you get that and now you don't want to? Seriously I don't get females" Hidan stood up, and I followed. He smirked. "I'm sure that prick of a leader would let you join again" I smiled, I really _did_ miss them...

"Hidan, could you carry the dead body from Kakuzu from a few minutes?" I asked, he turned to me angrily.

"Why the hell should I! It's his kill" He took the body even when he complained, I giggled inwardly. I did something daring just to see the outcome, with the body out of the way. I hugged Kakuzu from his back. He stopped walking. I smelled into Kakuzu's cloak, taking in his smell. Kakuzu turned his end and whispered.

"You can stay in my room when we get there" I looked up and stared into his green and red eyes. Nodding, I let go, saddened with the lost of both warmth and smell. Kakuzu took the body back. "Hidan, take her back, I'll be going to get the bounty for the kill" Hidan stared, and then nodded. Kakuzu took a different root as I followed Hidan.

Silence fell as we walked quietly.

"Weasel" I suddenly said, Hidan turned to me.

"Weasel?" I nodded, smiling.

"Itachi, means weasel"

"Oi, Seriously?" I laughed. "And Kakuzu?"

"uhm...something like, the hearts of life or...something"

"Deidara?"

"Mud...or Banana, not sure" With each one, his laughter grew.

"I'm going to call him Banana now" Hidan decided. Silence took over again, as a paper cut my cheek, Hidan quickly stood guard at me.

"YOU LAIR!" Konan shrieked.

"I fucking told you to stay away bitch!" Hidan yelled. "I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Konan's face turned ugly in rage, but she left, knowing about the Jashinist skills, and immortality.

"OI DEIDARA, YOU BANANA, give us a lift!" Hidan called at the sky, a big white bird came down.

"What did you call me hm!"

"Ba-Na-NA!" Hidan called back.

"Hi Deidara" I said waving. Deidara turned to me.

"Your back? How, I don't recall Pain bringing you back un?" I shrugged.

"Let's just go" Hidan said, and we both hopped on. I held on Hidan's robe a few times, scared that I'd fall. He even tried to scare me.

"Look Alex, look down, look how high we are, on misbalance and you'd fall to your death. One slip" he laughed at the taunting.

"HIDAN YOU JERK" I yelled, holding tightly at his robe.

"Leader, we have a visitor" Pain turned to Deidara, and then to me.

"Alex...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello to you too, and nice seeing you again" I said sarcastically. "I've had a bad, bad day; first I was kidnapped by Konan and captured by Orochimaru, then I almost got caught by Sasuke and Karin, then, I was held off by Konan and my shadow clone failed. THEN THEN, I had to lie..." I explained. "Can I just sleep...?" A few minutes later, he nodded. I smiled, bowed a few times, running to Kakuzu's shared room, and jumped on Kakuzu bed, sleeping.

**Ok so i know short short. But uhm ya, I added some yaoi in it, for those who wanted and those who didn't this won't be shown much, afterall it's OROCHIMARU, I thought it made sense. She's back YAAAAAAAAAA. **

**Besides, it wasn't long. So...ya.**

**Review. I know it's rushed so you don't need to say that. But rest assure once this story is finished I will re-edit it, to make it much better for all of you. So please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, so I'm back, no I didn't die, nor did this story. I had exams and now that's done with, shall we continue? I got this review, from an annoyance one, she was being mean about this story :o she was saying that it was stupid...T.T meanie. But I was really taken down from it. Is, yes I know Orochimaru isn't that creepy, nor is Kisame a sucking blood person. Besides, I didn't make it long, detailed or anything, just a brief thing. **

**Whatever, so ya, I think I did well on my exams. I think...Anyways, please review for this chappie :O.**

**Looks Can be Deceiving **

"A new member?" Lady Tsunada asked.

"Yes, one of the ANBU's saw, a girl, on a big bird, with two Akatsuki members" Kakashi explained.

"Was she wearing the clothing?"

"I wasn't told that she was"

"Anything else, was she tied up, was she fighting back?" Tsunada asked seriously, her fingers intertwined together, staring hard at the only other person in the room. Kakashi Hataka.

"Given the information, that they were flying, the ANBU group couldn't make of it, but they know that she was standing, nothing else"

"I see...I'm assigning a new mission to your squad and Gai's squad. Track down the girl, I want her here, she might be a hostage of some sort"

"Yes ma'am"

I woke up when I smelt, the smell of something burning. Getting up, rather quickly, I jumped out the room and into the kitchen, Tobi was trying to cook something.

"Gaah, stop, what are you doing?" I quickly throw him out the room, with him screaming and panicking. I slammed the door, as I saw him running in a circle. "Uh...uh..." Looking around, something came in mind. "Kisame..." I ran into his room, shaking him madly and hard, which wasn't such a great idea, because his eyes opened wildly. His eyes like an animal, he shot to me grabbed my upper arm from the side, and bit my neck hard. I bit my lips hard, trying to keep my voice in, but it wasn't enough, the bite was too hard, too painful, I screamed. So loud, that, it seems everyone woke up, Itachi first.

Though, before Itachi could stop him, my scream had snapped Kisame to reality, unhanding me, and pulling away. I fell on the stoned floor, clenching on my bloody neck. I swallowed staring into his eyes "There's...A fire in the ketchen...I came to get you...To put it out" He seemed to tremble, staring at his blue hand, and then at me, he showed no gesture, said nothing, he simply got up and left the room by pushing through Sasori, and Deidara. Soon joining the two shocked members were Kakuzu and Hidan. Itachi was frozen in his bed, sitting up, and staring me. They all were.

"Kisame-sempai is a hero!" The voice of Tobi cheered in the distance, in the background. After a few moments of complete silence, and stillness, with only Tobi's voice, Hidan broke the silence.

"Well don't just stand there you stupid old man, help her!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu, who blinked, sneered at Hidan and pushed through the two artists. I shakily got up, turning to Kakuzu, my arm that held my neck trembling and dripped with blood.

"I guess...I shock too hard that he thought it was an attack...or he had a bad dream..." Even my voice seems to terrible. The animal-like look in Kisame's eyes seemed to always flash in my head. His fast movement, as he grabbed my arms firmly like a predator to a prey, and then bearing his teeth deep and hard in my neck, he even sucked hard with suck violence. I could heard, the gulps, and chucks of blood that he swallowed when he began to suck. So much like a animal...

Kakuzu took hold of my shoulders, feeling the violent trembles in them, and pushed me forward, to move my frozen legs out the room, and into different scenery, and back I was into the infirmary room. He sat me down.

"Let me see" I shook my head. He held the arm that was clenched on my neck tightly. "Let me see" He repeated. I shook my head again, and his eyes narrowed. "Let...me see" His hard gently pulled my arm off my neck. Three markings. Three, teeth marks, dragged from where he bit me, down an inch or two, deep, and bleeding. Most of the blood was on my hand, but still, it was bloody. He cleaned off my hand, and began cleaning my neck. Washing it and gently dabbing it was medicine that burned slightly. Then, he took my shirt of, bandaged it, and placed my shirt back on.

He saw the hollowness, and zoned out expression on my face, and he pulled me up and lead me back to his room, he sat down, taking his mask and robe off. He's legs wide open, he pulled me to his chest, my back up at him, holding me close.

"Kakuzu?" I asked, confused.

"I'll let go, when you stop trembling" He head was very close to my hears, whispering those words. "Kisame didn't do it intentionally, he was mostly asleep...So it's ok" I sank into his words, leaning on him.

"Is...My neck...alright?" I asked.

"Well, it will be, as long as you don't move it around a lot" I nodded. I smiled when I heard the yelling outside the room. Hidan and Kisame. "He's...always yelling"

"What the hell fish-head, were you trying to kill her? Did you see how terrified she was!" And he went on yelling.

"Moron that he is" I giggled.

"But, he's defending me, and he has protected me, he seems to yell when he's trying to be nice..." I said my voice quiet like a whisper. "I think..." Kakuzu riffled my hair silently. I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted into sleep.

Hidan stood staring, a little annoyed by the picture of Alex snuggling into THAT OLD PERVERT! Besides...He was basically the one that helped her, he snapped Kakuzu from his stockiness...

He shook his head, why was he so annoyed by this; she was just a stupid girl anyways. He nodded at the insult, agreeing to it. Yeah, a very annoying, cry-baby, stupid and boring girl.

Still he stared at the way she snuggled into Kakuzu, and how Kakuzu is wrapped around her small body. The expressions on their sleeping faces, was calm, peaceful, and relaxed. It looked nice...to hold someone close...he wondered how it felt.

His parents hadn't held him like that; his mother was killed by his father for converting into a Christen. Saying such a disgrace couldn't, and shouldn't live. As for his father, his father never touched him, never comforted him or anything. Just ignored him, as if he never had a child. But he did. Hidan watched him kill several women and men, children and animals and grew to think, killing whenever you wished was a natural thing to do. He began killing. Killing people in his village, but, lastly, before he abandoned and betrayed his village, to become a rouge ninja, he had killed his father.

Something he never knew or understood was why his father wasn't immortal, he could understand why his mother wasn't, she was not faithful to the Lord, but was his father too? But, he had killed so many, he even killed his wife for leaving the Lord, so how can that be? And yet, he, himself, was immortal...

He continued to stare at the two bodies on Kakuzu's bed; his arms lifted up, crossed each other, and hugged himself. He didn't understand a lot of things, and he doesn't know what it feels to be held, but...

He stared at Kakuzu. He could guess even Kakuzu hadn't either, yet now he knew, what being held felt like. He stared at the ground and then at Alex. Did he care about her? Was he sad when she left? Was he worried when the bitch attacked her? His hands moved slowly to his head.

He was going insane with all the thinking and questions, he doesn't want to think anymore, he doesn't know himself. He feels so confused, so, unnatural. He shook his head, he was going to shower and sleep it over, and when he wakes up, everything is going to be better. He nodded. Yes. Yes, that will happen.

I woke up, feeling the air was tense, I snaked myself slowly out of Kakuzu's hold and turned my body to see Hidan, stiff in bed.

"Hidan?" His eyes opened, and his head moved to me robotic like. "..." He mumbles, and murmurs under his breath, things that I can't understand or hear. "I can't hear you..."

"You're always there, on that same bed, on the same pillow, with that same person, holding, or snuggling...always that same place and person..." His voice was low and quiet, which was off for Hidan. He'd yell even when your right next to him, so why...was he quiet now. "You only trust him..." silence. "Forget it" He turned out, letting me only see his back. I sat up.

"Hidan..."

"Go away"

"But-"

"Go away, I don't want to see you" My eyes widen at his cruel words. "You're annoying and shit, I don't want to fucking see you" I blinked to keep my tears back. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Oh..." Was all I said. Rain poured outside, thunder and lightning roared, and shook the hideout. I turned and walked out the room, out of the base, and into the forest. Easily getting soaked and wet, I kept walking, head held low, careful not to bend my neck too much. I knew Hidan was a mean, and disrespectful person, but...I had a little respect to him, I've looked up to him. He had saved me a lot, many times, if he hadn't, I'd be in a bad condition now. But he did, he did save me, and yet...He was right.

Konan was right.

I really am pest, an annoying child in the Akatsuki's way. I should have stayed back home, in my boring, annoying life. None of this would have happened; Konan would still be Konan, partner of the criminal organization's leader. Kisame would still suck on Itachi's blood, Kakuzu and Hidan would still be like themselves. Tobi would still be Madara being crazy and all. All of them...

I hugged myself as I kept walking.

What have I done?

My eyes opened in a bright room, _the infirmary? _

"She's awake Lady Tsunada" A female sound said, and an 'onk' noise afterward, that seemed to sound like a pig.

"Good" My eyes slowly widen at that voice, what was the name the female said before. _Tsunada?_ Wait...as in THE TSUNADA? The fifth hokage? The blond old lady, the head of the leaf village. No...It can't be. "Is this the girl Kakashi?" _Kakashi!_

"Yes, that's the girl that was with the blond Akatsuki member and the one with a scythe"

"I see" She leaned her face in front of my widen eye. "Shall we begin?"

**Would that be considered a Cliffer? I hope you liked it, uhm, more of the plot is coming in, what did you like? Was the explanation of Hidan's past good? I mean, I just made that up so ya...I hope you liked it, review, and and uhm, I might update tomorrow if I get enough more reviews. **

**I'm really REALLY happy, this story has gotten the most reviews out of my other stories. But it hasn't reached my goal of 100, but i'm sure it'd get there...I hope. I know, I know it's short, but rest assure, that once I finish the story, I will edit it completely, and add more information. So it'd be perfect ~.~**

**Wish me luck, please be nice and review. TY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Where do I begin...TT^TT**

**I am very sorry, to ALL my fans of other stories or of this one...I haven't been on fanfiction for like...forever, I've been writing my own story, and...mixed in with my love life...a lot lately...and completely forgot my stories. I AM SO SORRY! But I got on today...I saw how much reviews, in my other story I have 91 GUYS! But that one doesn't count...because it's not really a story...so...so sad...BUT! This one has 60! Only 40 more and I'll have an HUNDREDDDDDDDDDDDDdd yeahhhhh so excited, I hope you guys haven't forgotten this, I know for sure if I hadn't read something in awhile I'd forget or just...lose interest in it unless it's AMAZING, or I'd reread it and get excited again. SO uhm...I truly am sorry, I got on and got inspired by you readers so...let's begin!**

**P.S: I added a recap so you can have the click of remembering what happened lasted :D**

_**Recap**_

_**"Go away, I don't want to see you" My eyes widen at his cruel words. "You're annoying and shit, I don't want to fucking see you" I blinked to keep my tears back. I clenched my hands into fists.**_

_**"Oh..." Was all I said. Rain poured outside, thunder and lightning roared, and shook the hideout. I turned and walked out the room, out of the base, and into the forest. Easily getting soaked and wet, I kept walking, head held low, careful not to bend my neck too much. I knew Hidan was a mean, and disrespectful person, but...I had a little respect to him, I've looked up to him. He had saved me a lot, many times, if he hadn't, I'd be in a bad condition now. But he did, he did save me, and yet...He was right.**_

_**Konan was right.**_

_**I really am pest, an annoying child in the Akatsuki's way. I should have stayed back home, in my boring, annoying life. None of this would have happened; Konan would still be Konan, partner of the criminal organization's leader. Kisame would still suck on Itachi's blood, Kakuzu and Hidan would still be like themselves. Tobi would still be Madara being crazy and all. All of them...**_

_**I hugged myself as I kept walking.**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**My eyes opened in a bright room, **__**the infirmary? **_

_**"She's awake Lady Tsunada" A female sound said, and an 'onk' noise afterward, that seemed to sound like a pig.**_

_**"Good" My eyes slowly widen at that voice, what was the name the female said before. **__**Tsunada?**__** Wait...as in THE TSUNADA? The fifth hokage? The blond old lady, the head of the leaf village. No...It can't be. "Is this the girl Kakashi?" **__**Kakashi!**_

_**"Yes, that's the girl that was with the blond Akatsuki member and the one with a scythe"**_

_**"I see" She leaned her face in front of my widen eye. "Shall we begin?"**_

_**...**_

Hidan ran around the hideout, opening doors after doors of all of the members, ignoring their yells and questions, opened all the closets and bathrooms. He ran to the only room left, Pain's room. _Let her be in here...come on Jashin! _He begged to his God before opening the door.

"What have I told you about knocking before entering Hidan?" Pain's cold, morning voice said, and just when he was about to say another thing, Pain saw an expression on Hidan he had not seen before. Hidan almost seemed scared, almost. "What is it?"

"She's gone..."

"Alex?"

"...She's gone...!" He ran once again to everyone's room, announcing it, and waking them up. "ALEX IS GONE!"

Everyone sat outside the kitchen. Itachi and Pain had their arms crossed. Thinking.

"Kakuzu, she was with you last wasn't she? Did she say anything?" He shook his head; Hidan on the other hand looked down, knowing she was actually with him last.  
"Hidan-"

"The FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?" He snapped at Deidara, lying and before being questioned or anything he left to his room. "Fuck, fuck, she left because of me, FUCK" he swears over and over sitting on his bed, leaning over, his elbows on his knees. Zetsu heard everything hiding under his bed, sunk and appeared once again with Pain and the others.

"It seems Hidan knows something"

"**And apparently it's his fault"**

"That moron..." Kakuzu started but Pain spoke before he could say anymore.

"You can beat him, and insult him as much as you want Kakuzu, but later, everyone, scatter with your partners and search her, find any clues, return here tonight, Kakuzu you will be partnerless for this mission. Kisame try to sniff her out, Zetsu you too, and try getting into villages. Deidara you and Sasori are aerial, make sure you keep away from any trouble. Fighting is wasting time, unless you simple finish them off fast. Tobi, you will be my partner, DISMISSED!" with a quick nod everyone disappeared except for Tobi.

"Shall we?" Madara asked.

"Yes" And they started their walk. "Tell me Madara, what are your thoughts for this girl, Alex?"

"Rather intriguing child"

"Indeed, I believe she will come in very handy"

"Training her would be rather hard" Madara added.

"You think?"

"I know I doubt she knows how to give a punch" Madara explained. "And it seems our members have gotten quite interested in this...pebble, I don't blame them, I too...believe am interested in her" Pain turned to him, nodded in understanding.

"I feel you are still troubled with something" Pain said.

"I am, I feel there is more to her than we know, best to keep her for good" Pain nodded

"Once we find her we will announce her once and for all a member" Madara didn't say anything to his thoughts; only agreed and believe to be the best choice they had for now.

...

Kakuzu ran around, thinking how HIdan is such a moron, a stupid partner of his that should be killed, even if it is Hidan we are talking about, he knows how sensitive she is. How dangerous it is for her to wander off alone, even if she knows her place around at times, she's slow she doesn't know how to fight and she just bloody came back from her world. What on earth was he thinking to just make her run off right when she returns for not even 24 hours! He thought he cared for her, even the little slightest, but Hidan will always be a cold hearted murder he supposed. A crazy-Jashion person, whose purpose is to serve his so called Lord, and kill people!

"ALEX!" He yelled out, she was just here, she had just come back, and he didn't get to see her enough. He still felt the need for her warmth; he had missed her even though he didn't show it. She had snaked away from him while he was sleeping, why? What had Hidan done? Said? He couldn't think right now, he couldn't remember he wasn't fully awake when this happened but right now, right now he had to find her, what if she was hurt? Killed even? Raped? Or lying somewhere all alone? No he had to find her.

...

"I'm telling you I'm not a hostage of the AKATSUKI! And I am not an Akatsuki either!" I yelled back at the old hag.

"Then why are you with them?"

"Because they are my FRIENDS!"

"They are murderers!"

"SO?" I yelled back leaning forward close to her face, even though I was looking up at her. Now that I think about it, it does sound funny, being friends with killers...almost creepy...

"Cage her up till we get answers from her" Kakashi nodded, and tied my hands together and pulled me from the string. He then left the hokage room and went to the basement and threw me into an empty dark room and left. Leaving me in the dark. Zetsu appeared out of nowhere one of his eyes glowing; I screamed and quickly covered my mouth so no one hears.

"**Found you" **

"We can't help you right now; you'll have to stay here for a bit"

"Zetsu...how did you find me? And what did I tell you about coming up out of know where. I mean it's so DARK here, and only one of your eyes is glowing and I can't see you" I asked once he took his hand off my mouth.

"I was assigned to check inside villages, I started with this one because it's the biggest one, and I suppose luck was on my side"

"**We knew you were here from smelling you"**

I gave him a horrible face.

"I SMELL!"

"Yes" I started to smell under my armpits, having a hard time because of my hands being tied. "It's not that bad..." He didn't say anything. "HEY!"

"**We have to go check in with the others and find a way to get you out of here"** I nodded.

"Aw, but I wanted to stay and chat with her more" His other self talked back to his darker side.

"**Shut up, this is a mission, not a catch up with each other time"**

"Fineee" After that they left back in the ground.

...

After Zetsu had told everyone, they all returned back to base, as Hidan eavesdropped on them while they gave out their plan.

"Zetsu, make contact with Kakashi to copy his figure, voice and chakra, go in to get her, Deidara will wait 100 miles away from the village on his bird to get her back, Kakuzu will join you Deidara just in case she has any injuries. Sasori you stay near the village in case this plan doesn't follow through, and they get attacked, you slow them down so they could get away. Tobi and I will await you here"

"But Tobi wants to do something toOooo~"

"Shut up Tobi" Deidara snapped at him.

"But...but SEMPAIiiiiii" He sat in the corner, sniffing. "Sempai hates Tobi..."

"Why do we have him here again?" Sasori asked to no one, before Deidara could say anything about Tobi's fact.

"What of Itachi and Kisame?" Kakuzu asked.

"Kisame is having troubles without Alex's blood he was barely able to return here after that mission looking for Alex, he went crazy, breaking down trees, he was too out in the open. Itachi is giving him as much blood as he can, they are alone in their room, and it'll be too dangerous to let him out. We will strike tomorrow." Before Pain left, the room, he turned. "One other thing, when you return Alex" His voice went cold and much, much more serious "Keep her away from Kisame".

Hidan wanted to help too, it was his entire fault after all but, he's so mad at himself, and he's scared to mess up again. He decided to just wait for them...

...

A slap came to my face.

"Tell me the truth now!" Tsunada demanded.

"I DID ALREADY-" Another slap. Why is it always the face? I've been cut, bruised, swollen up allll on my face, but do you ever hear me complain? Noooooo, well...I am now but still!

"Suzuna! Give me a glass I've had enough with this kid"

"Eh! It's only been thirty minutes though!"

"Don't question me!"

I lay on the cold stone floor once they closed the door, leaving me alone. As I kept thinking of my pained cheeks, an idea came to mind. Maybe now I can see what Kakashi reads! Speaking of the devil, Kakashi himself opened the door after a few minutes of the hokage's leave, grabbed the rope and dragged me out, out of the room, the building and kept dragging me out of the village.

"Where are you taking me!" I demanded to know, my voice shaky, scared.

"You'll soon find out" I was scared, terrified, how is Zetsu going to help me now if I longer was back there. And now he's taking me so far, I kicked and twisted, injuring my arm on the ground that got bumped and scrapped on sharp stones and rocks.

"**Would you quit that?"**

"That voice, where's Zetsu though? And how could Kakashi not hear that? Do I have some kind of mind reading-"

"You're thinking out loud, and no you don't, there is no Kakashi here" Kakashi turned into Zetsu, my eyes widen. I remember now! Zetsu does have that ability, I read it in the manga!

"Hey, long time no see, hm" I got up, untied now.

"Deidara!" I smiled and said happily. Ah, I do miss them so much.

"I don't like to wait so hurry up on before they notice anything" Sasori said from behind him. But there was one other person. Kakuzu. I got teary eyes as I saw him and quickly ran to hug him, to feel comforted by his arms, and smell. Deidara almost seemed to pout.

I had my head all buried in Kakuzu's arms around him as much as my arms can reach, which wasn't far. His arms wrapped around me as he slowly sat down on the bird, while it took off, he placed me on his lap and pulled away from the hug to get a good look at me. He seemed to almost smile.

"Always the face?" My mouth gapped open.

"That's what I was thinking too-ouch, d-d-on't touch it, it hurtssss"

"I'm the medic I have to touch it to heal it, and you are the patient, so sit and don't move"

"Ow...oW...OOOWW...KUZUuuuuu" A few tears came down as he kept rubbing at the bruises and swallow parts of my face with this...this lotion thingy that smelt horrible! It was like fish, and cheese, and some shoes, and rubber, DISGUISTING! I'm glad I don't have to drink something like that though, why do medical things always smell so weird... Something clicked in my head, and my face went down. Kakuzu noticed this and stopped putting the lotion thing on my face, he held my head up so his eyes would look into mine.

"You just remember didn't you...?" I nodded...The reason why I was in Konaha, remembering Hidan's words..._"Go away, I don't want to see you" "You're annoying and shit, I don't want to fucking see you" _I gulped, and whimpered out Kakuzu's name. I didn't want to cry, not in front of other members, Kakuzu knowing me quite well now, ordered Deidara to land us.

"Deidara, try talking to Hidan, you get along with him best" Kakuzu told Deidara, who only smirked.

"Un!" was his answer and flew away with his sempai, Sasori. The moment they left, I burst into tear, clenching onto Kakuzu so tightly while he rubbed my back soothingly, his big cold hands. He was carrying me as he walked towards the hide out.

"That's enough, whatever that idiot Hidan did he didn't mean it, he does a lot of things he regrets later, its normal thing for him, and its fine." I sniffed hard and looked at him, my eyelashes soaked and sticking to one another. He stared back. "Come on, calm down, its okay, here" He placed me on a big rock. We were in a forest, on a path, the trees were really tall, the branches and leaves that ran into another trees leaves and branches, blocked most of the sun. Making it dim, and yet beautiful.

Once placing me on the rock, he crouched, and took out a bottle of water, he poured some in his hand, which was in a cup like shape just to carry the water, and he splashed it and wiped it on my face as I sniffed, calming down.

"Thanks...I...I'm always a burden..."

"Then hurry up and get stronger" He picked me up again. "Welcome back Alex, all of us really are relieved that you are back"

"Rea...really?"

"Hidan was making a big fuss about you leaving and even after you did he kept complaining" I giggled and smiled up at Kuzu, he was trying to cheer me up, I smiled another smile for this fact. There was a pause, and he looked down at me in an odd way."Though...you do need a shower..." He said quietly. Silence.

"WHATTtt!" I quickly got off him so embarrassed now. "Kakuzu you BAKA!" I ran ahead of him. He blinked standing in his one spot his green and red eyes opened slightly wide. He covered his mouth tightly and his shoulders shook. I stopped running after being three meters away from him, and turned noticing this and became curious to what's up. My eyes became wide open slowly, though his back was against me, I couldn't believe it. Kakuzu...was he really...? "No way! KUZU!" I ran in front of him and he turned away.

"N-no-" he barely got out.

"You're...YOU'RE LAUGHING! An actually LAUGH!"

"No...I..a-am NOT!"

"You are, you are! Let me seeeee" I jumped and hopped around to get a good look, not succeeding at all.

"N-no!"

"PLEASEEE!"

"No!" I pouted, after a bit more of trying he stopped shaking and turned to him, coughing a bit. "I was not laughing" He said, composing himself again.

"Uh huh...I'll get you to laugh again..."

"You shouldn't be saying that when you face is all bruised and swollen, and you're arms scratched and hurt too"

"..." I opened my mouth to try and make a smart comeback but nothing came out. He smirked at this. I crossed my arms, my face red.

"Shall we go? I'm sure everyone would like to welcome you home again" I looked up at him.

"Home?"

"Yeah kid, home" I smiled, and he picked me up again, jumping from tree to tree quickly.

"I'll let you slide away with calling me a kid for now!" I yelled being carried over his shoulder, and going way to fast, so I had to yell. My hair kept blocking my face, violently wind ripping through it.

After reaching the river, and the boulder, he did his sign to open the entrance, and I was welcomed with everyone except Itachi and Kisame, they were standing, even Hidan. His head was down. Pain walked up first, stretching his arm out to me.

"Welcome back, starting today and onwards, you are our new member, we find it wiser if you do not wear the cloak or any other gear, so you may not be targeted in the streets." I nodded and shook his hand. Pain leaned in to whisper in my ears. "Should take a shower soon..." My eyes widen, and my face turned red, and I nodded quickly, looking down a bit.

Do I smell really that bad...?

After a bit, I looked at Deidara, who was smiling, and then Sasori, who only smiled when I looked at him, I smiled along the way, and then Tobi, who gave me a thumbs up and a happy squeal, and then there was Hidan. When my eyes landed on him, everyone's head turned to him as if waiting for something big to happen.

"Don't fucking pressure me okay!" He snapped back. "I know what the fuck I gotta do!" He came up to me. "The shit I said before isn't fucking true, it's hell fun having you around, and it beats being alone with that old fart" He pointed at Kakuzu with his thumb, He stretched his head nervous after a bit. "AHHH! What I'm trying to say is...s...S...so...SORRY! OKAY! I FUCKING messed up!"

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Kakuzu mumbled friend next to me.

"The hell you said?" Hidan screamed angrily grabbing his scythe and throwing it at Kakuzu who grabbed it and throw it back at him. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, Hidan's eyes widen as he caught his scythe. "NOT YOU TOO? AAHH you...YOU...I'm going to pray to JASHIN before I kill one of you!" I high fived Kakuzu, but the fun was cut short with Itachi walked in, more like fell in...

"...M...my blood isn't enough...I-if you d-don't give him the blood...h-he's going to destroy the whole place..." Kakuzu quickly picked me up and ran into the medic room, the one that's all white that it's blinding.

"We better get the blood out of you before he knows your back-" The sound of things being thrown and glass breaking was heard clearly outside the room, Kakuzu grabbed the needle to extract my blood into a bottle in a hast, he told me not to move and pushed the needle in my arm. I bite my lips and looked away. I hate needles; they hurt and look so disgusting when you push it into someone. I could feel the blood being pulled, soon after I started to panic as the noise of Hidan screaming at Kisame was louder now, as Kisame came closer and closer.

"K-K-Kakuzu..." I whimpered out.

"It's okay, almost full, you're doing great, just don't move no matter what" The banging on the door started.

"AHHHHHH!" Kisame growled.

"Oh no you down fishboy!" Hidan must have done something like throw him, because he sounds further away.

"HIDAN! DON'T KILL HIM!" Pain's powerful, cold voice ordered.

"Done" Kakuzu pulled the needle out as gentle as he could with how fast he was moving. "Let him in!" Kisame burst into the room, and all Kakuzu had to do is throw it; he snatched it in the air and drank it all down in one gulp. Slowly his body relaxed, he returned back to the friendly Kisame I knew. The moment he noticed what he had done, he had given a smile, a very sad smile, before leaving the room, with his head down. His hair too, seemed it was unhappy with how it slouched and hang.

It hurt me to see him like that...I was much closer to him before...but Kakuzu and Pain said he's gotten too dangerous...To be around him I have to have someone with me, and the best person would be Kakuzu so if anything happens physically to me he could either stop it from happening or heal me after it has happened. Kakuzu placed me in bed, and told me to rest. He was about to go but I clenched onto him. "I'm just going to get you water that's all" I nodded and he left to do just that. After drinking the water, he opened the blanket for him to slip in with me. Hugging me closely.

"uhm..." I jumped at Hidan's voice. And sat up quickly, as did Kakuzu. "I...Was wondering...if...I could...for today...do ...what Kakuzu gets to do...you know...sleep...like that...with you..."

"No funny business Hidan, if I hear anything from Alex, and Alex even if he threats you with not telling anyone tell me or leader okay?" I turned to him confused at what he meant by that.

"What the HELL! What do you think I'm going to do with her RAPE HER? FUCK NO!" He yelled.

"You've made plenty of mistakes, who knows what you'll do next, are you fine with this Alex?" I nodded, even though my heart raced, even thought Hidan had said he those words before weren't turn, I was still a bit scared that they will somehow become true, I was nervous. Kakuzu left, leaving me with Hidan alone, but knowing Kakuzu, he probably has Zetsu watching his move too. Hidan awkwardly opened the blanket like Kakuzu and slid in with me in bed. Robotically he wrapped his arms around me and held me close from behind. I could tell easily he hadn't done this before, and that it was new.

I smiled a bit, feeling a bit special that he wanted to hug me specially to try it out.

"...You smell..."

"...AH everyone is saying that, Zetsu, Pain, Kakuzu and how you! I'm sorryyyy, It's so embarrassing..."

"I don't mind, would have been better if you were clean though" There was silences, and for a long moment there was just the noise of the clock ticking, in the darkness of the white room. "So...how are you?"

"I'm fine...better"

"I really messed up..."

"Its fine now" I reassured him.

"You're...warm..." He mumbled softly, closing his eyes. "What is this called...?"

"What? Hugging? Snuggling? Cuddling?"

"Yeah all that...I like it...Can I do this more?"

"Yeah...Anytime"

"Really? Fuck yeah!"

"Good night"

"Good night? Isn't it like one in the morning-"

"Don't you ever say it before you sleep? Whether it's one in the morning or ten at night?"

"No, don't say it at all"

"Oh...Good night then Hidan" Silence. "You're suppose to say it back..."

"Oh...The fuck am I suppose to know? Good night"

...

"Yeah she got away my lady"

"Already? Barely more than a day, she must be important to them, find anything to do with her, ASAP"  
"Yes ma'am"

"Have a search party looking for any clues and hints to show where they are keeping her, and where they are"

"Yes ma'am"

"Dismissed"

**How was it...? I hope i wasn't shaky and have made it lose its flow. I know when I start writing a story again I always somehow lose it or just idk...forgot how amazing I wrote it before and just lose it...Sorry, I hope it was interesting**

**Please review, and I am sorry for the delay...very **


	15. Chapter 15

**No reviews...-sits in the corner- as I thought...no one loves my story anymore...maybe I should stop then? If no one wants it anymore...?**

...

"THE HELL KAKUZU!" I stirred awake slowly, my eyes opening, as I kept hearing Hidan's voice screaming. I turned behind me, Kakuzu had thrown Hidan off.

"Shut up" Kuzu answered. I sat up and quickly hugged Kakuzu, tiredly.

"Mmm...Kakuzu...Is there a shower...or something around here?" Hidan stopped fighting the moment I hugged Kakuzu, who nodded to me, and pointed at the door next to the sink. I got up and walked there slowly.

"I'll get you fresh clothes from Konan's room that she left" Kakuzu said before I closed the door, he turned to Hidan and then walked out.

"Tch...that Prick..." Hidan almost pouted, he's always ahead of him.

...

I said happily in the hot water of the tub, humming a tune, when Zetsu popped his head throw the wall. I screamed and sank more into the water to hide myself.

"We're heading out after this" **"All of us, to a new hideout"**  
"Okay okay, get out!" He left, and I sighed in relief, relaxing again. A new hideout? I wonder who will train me first there, and who I will stay with, I hope it's Kakuzu. Hidan's okay too, and Itachi, I don't think they will put me with Kisame though. Suddenly the tub water started to turn red. My eyes widen...oh no...no, no, no! I knock on the door.

"Who I-is-"

"It's me" It was Kakuzu.

"Come in..." He opened the door, my voice to him seemed different, he walked in placed the cloth on the hanger and turned to me and froze. Quickly he bent down before he could say anything I explained. "I'm not hurt! I...I...It's...my..." I looked down...red and embarrassed. "Period..."

"Don't those come every month, you've been here basically four months, and you get this now?"

"I...I don't know...I didn't really w-worry about that with what's going on and everything...being scared and excited. What's wrong with me Kuzu...?" I asked, head down worried. He placed his hand on my head.

"It's okay, it's probably just stress, that could affect it, and you've gotten skinnier, weight loss can effect it to. So its okay don't worry"

"...What about Kisame...?" I said quietly.

"You'll just have to stay away from him" He noticed something was still wrong. "Cramps?" I nodded, making pained noises.

"It hurts...It hurts so bad...I...I can't move..." He unclogged the drain and changed it into shower; I turned red and curled up. I then looked up at him, and saw he had his eyes closed, and blindly grabbed my arms to help me up. He turned around.

"I'll go see in Konan's old room if she has any...pads" He left to do just that, and I slowly began to wash myself. He returned after awhile, I was washing my brown hair that has grow quite long now, he was closing his eyes still, as he looked of the clothes he hanged for me, grabbed Konan's underwear that I would be wearing and turned away, and opened the pad to place it on. "it seems you will be staying in Sasori and Deidara's room once we go to our next hideout, and after them you will be with Tobi, then Pain, and lastly Zetsu. Then the cycle begins again with Itachi and Kisame again.

"Oh..." I said only, I turned the shower head off, and he handed me the underwear without turning, I wore it first, slowly. Then I wear the bra, which was too big on me so I had to make it smaller, and tie it a bit so it first me. Lastly I wore a white and green summer grass. I looked down at my outfit that reached pass my knees. Then I looked up at Kakuzu who slowly turned to look, hearing as I didn't move anyone and hoping that I did finish. Our eyes met for a moment, and then he looked away. Was he blushed perhaps?

"Looks good..." He commented a bit quietly. I smiled.

"Kuzu!" He turned.

"What?"

"KUUuzuuuu!"

"...What?" He asked again, but I smiled.

"I like it, but it's white..."

"That's fine, it shouldn't get on it if you wear it properly" I nodded agreeing. He opened the door for me, and quickly Hidan backed away from the door, face red.

"HOW LONG DO YOU TAKE TO SHOWER? WHY WAS THAT PRICK IN THERE TOO AND-" He stopped and started staring at what I was wearing, I gave him a spin.

"Kuzu picked it out for me, you like it?"

"Yeah...HEY why does he have a nickname and not me? Give me one too" I closed my eyes, predicting to think.

"Okay..." I kept pretending that I'm thinking hard for a good nickname. I flashed my eyes open, met his and randomly called out "Shuli!" Slience.

"THE FUCK IS THAT! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT MY NICKNAME!" Kakuzu starting coughing and his shoulders shaking. "THE FUCK KAKUZU?" I started laughing. "Forget it, you guys are all fucks!" Hidan stomped away. "And you actually look shit in that!" He said before slamming the door closed. I looked down, and then up at Kakuzu, who stopped laughing once I got upset.

"You think I went too far...?"

"No, he's just being a baby, let's go pack Konan's stuff so you can have stuff to wear there" I nodded.

"Race you there!" I bolted in a run and burst out of the room, ran pass Sasori and Deidara who just walked out of their room. "HI Sasori and Deidei sempaiii!" Their hairs flew to the left from how fast I was running; they're eyes wide open, while each held a bag. They both looked to the direction I ran.

"Hi Alex-chan!" Deidara yelled back into the empty hall since I was already done.

"Stupid kid" Sasori said to Deidara.

"What? I only said it back hm" Deidara argued back.

"Whatever, don't keep me waiting with your packing"

...

I quickly opened the door to her room, thinking I won but once I opened it, I saw Kakuzu already finished packing my things, my wide smiling from opening the door and panting, turned into a sad face.

"Whatttt?"

"Took you long enough"

"But I...I mean I" I pointed at the direction I came from. "And I ran, and Deidara and Sasori and..." I panted for a bit. "Ran so fast and thought going to win and...how'd you get here?"

"Ninja"

"Of course...but I don't think running was a good idea...cramps..." Kakuzu was about to say something, but Hidan from behind me said it first.

"I'll carry you!" I turned to him confused. "Kakuzu can carry your bags"

"But I thought...-"

"Look I'm a fucker okay? I fuck things up, don't make me say it again bitch!" He pointed at me. I was confused. "No I mean...Ju...Just get on my back" He turned and bent so I can get on, his scythe wasn't there. I gulped and then wrapped my arms around his neck, and he took hold of my legs and he got up. "Don't fucking CHOCK ME even if I am dam immortal!" I quickly loosened my grip.

"S-sorry!"  
"I mean ...I...NEVERMIND!" He started walking towards the front gates, to get on Deidara's bird with Kakuzu right behind him. Once on he put me down, I quickly rushed to Kakuzu. "Fuck WHY!"

"Because I remember last time you kept SCARYING ME!" He shut up.

"Oh..." Deidara laughed.

"Shot down hm!" There were three birds, one that carried the luggage, one with Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori, and this one had Deidara, Pain Hidan and Kakuzu. Zetsu must have been just went there throw things.

"Leader" I said looking up at him. He turned to me, looking down.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Is it okay if Deidara made another bird for Kakuzu and me?" He looked confused but nodded, and turned to Deidara. Who made another clay bird, Kakuzu and I went on it, Hidan quickly got on before we took flight. Kakuzu glared at him. I was in Kakuzu's lap, not feeling well. "Kakuzu...If...I don't know anymore what happens in the future...will I be tossed away?" Hidan and Kakuzu quickly turned to me, at my question. Which made me hideaway more into Kakuzu.

"I don't think that fucking leader would do that after going through the trouble of getting you chakra and now wanting to training you" Kakuzu looked up at him.

"You finally said something that's smart for once" He admitted.

"I've always been smart what all this shit you're talking about!"

"Never mind I take that back"

"What? I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" I smiled up at them, and I got up to hug Hidan, who froze with his mouth gapping.

"Thank you for helping me all the time"

"Y-you b-better b-be-" I let go of him and hugged Kakuzu.

"You too Kakuzu thank you so much"  
"Fuck you just ruined it, couldn't you have thanked him, tomorrow?" I blinked, confused. The wind was nice; the skin was bright and perfect. "And I'm stuck in the same room with you again, bullshit"

"Hey, what's the date?"

"I believe September the 25th, why?" Kakuzu answered ignoring Hidan's rant.

"No reason"

...

We talked on and on, Hidan tried scaring me about the new place being haunted and Kakuzu kept telling him to back off, and kept threatening to push him off the bird. Night time came, and Pain had decided to just sleep on the birds, while Deidara added clay fence on each bird so no one rolled off. I was lying in between Hidan and Kakuzu, who seemed to have already fallen asleep. I kept moving slowly, uncomfortable because my cramps hurt so badly. An arm went around me and slowly slid down to my cramp, and it started rubbing soothingly.

"I always say shitty things...I didn't mean I said about that dress on you...I always mess things up..."It was Hidan "I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing...I thought maybe it'd help..."

"It does" I assured him, slowly I closed my eyes, the rubbing helping and I fell asleep.

...

Hidan blushed a bit, he didn't know what was it about this girl, but she wasn't like Konan, or in his words, wasn't like that bitch. This one was sweet and soft and nice. _That old prick, bastard, dick, stitch face, WHATEVER FUCK ELSE I CAN THINK THAT HE IS, is so dam lucky to be a medic. He probably even so her NAKED! Sick old man...what do I got to do for you to notice me..._Soon later he fell asleep too.

...

Kisame had drunk a bit of her blood from the bottle they had given him and taken from her when she was sleeping with Hidan, before he slept. He and Itachi were starting to miss that little girl that used to be around them all the time. But thanks to him, it was dangerous to be near her now.

...

"Kakuzuuu..." Kakuzu woke up as I sleep talked. "Kuzu..." he turned to me and pulled me closer to him, away from Hidan, and my calling for him stopped.

"Fuck you" Hidan said opening his eyes to Kakuzu, who only looked up at him surprised that he woke up. "Fuck. You"

"Kuzu...y...you need to wash his mouth...Hidan...HIdan's...mouth" I said in my sleep. Kakuzu smirked up at Hidan a bit who looked terrified back.

"...Fuck you" Was the only think Hidan could say before turning away from the two and trying to sleep again.

...

4:15am.

Hidan, saw that Kakuzu was asleep, and laid down at their feet, and pretended to be sliding upward in between, them in his sleep. "Mmm...nn..n" he said in his sleep which was of course fake. Once he got them apart and in between then, he turned to Alex. "MMmmm" And hugged him. HAHAHAH what are you going to do now KAKUZU? HUH? I said FUCK YOU, I change my mind, FUCK YOURSELF HAHAHHAHAH!

**Sorry that it's a boring chapter, I just...TT^TT felt so unwanted with this chapter...that It just happened...i'm sorry...**

**No reviews...? no food for me...then i shall starve...**

**Need...reviews...need 100+ reviews...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey...haha...IM so sorry **** you can beat me all you want..but i got some reviews and i just checked coz of something so...THANK YOU AH...here i go again typing the next chapter.**

**ENJOY**

_..._

**Recap.**

_"Kakuzuuu..." Kakuzu woke up as I sleep talked. "Kuzu..." he turned to me and pulled me closer to him, away from Hidan, and my calling for him stopped._

_"Fuck you" Hidan said opening his eyes to Kakuzu, who only looked up at him surprised that he woke up. "Fuck. You"_

_"Kuzu...y...you need to wash his mouth...Hidan...HIdan's...mouth" I said in my sleep. Kakuzu smirked up at Hidan a bit who looked terrified back._

_"...Fuck you" Was the only think Hidan could say before turning away from the two and trying to sleep again._

_..._

_4:15am._

_Hidan, saw that Kakuzu was asleep, and laid down at their feet, and pretended to be sliding upward in between, them in his sleep. "Mmm...nn..n" he said in his sleep which was of course fake. Once he got them apart and in between then, he turned to Alex. "MMmmm" And hugged him. HAHAHAH what are you going to do now KAKUZU? HUH? I said FUCK YOU, I change my mind, FUCK YOURSELF HAHAHHAHAH!_

I woke up with Hidan and Kakuzu fighting of course.

"Your foot was ON my face!" Kakuzu glared at him.

"That's where it fucking belongs!" Hidan snapped back. I sighed loudly.

"Are we there yettttt?" Deidara flew nearby.

"Actually yes, un" I stood up and stretched moaning a bit and sighing out.

"That felt good..." My eyes widen as the birds started to dive down low steeply. I screamed, and closed my eyes tightly, clenching on what felt like Hidan's head. He screamed from my hands all over his face, with a death grip. The bird scooped up sharply, and landed gently. I slowly let go of Hidan's face that had red marks on his forehead. I fell back, panting, and shaking.

"I would have...fucking laughed at your shitty scream if you hadn't clawed my face!" By the end of the sentence he practically screamed.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled. Kakuzu had only watched in amusement. We hopped off the bird; everyone did, and carried their stuff out as the birds poofed away, from the distance here. I could see Kisame drinking more blood from the bottle. I could tell he was trying to take little sips to content himself with his hunger. I tried to stay out of his voice, standing on the left side of Kakuzu while Kisame was on the other, further side of Kakuzu, on his right. The new place was a building this time, a very, large one, looking around my surroundings, it was in the middle of a forest, there was a water fall a bit far to my left, and no open paths to simply randomly walk in this open area. The house though, really was large, even a mansion, no a ville even.

It was huge, I'm not doubt going to be lost in this place. Pain was the first up on the door, he opened it with a key, and walked in after he pushed the door open. Followed by Kisame and Itachi, Diedara, and Tobi, happily screaming in excitement behind him, Sasori, Hidan, and then Kakuzu. Kakuzu paused and turned to look at me behind him. He saw the dazed look at the size of the building, and he saw something, a hint of worry. He stepped aside and gave my back a push to go in, he followed after me and closed the door behind him. Pain's purple eyes glow, and somewhere else in the room, I saw Zetsu's eyes. He must have been here long ago. Pain, or so I thought it was, clapped and the lights turned around brightly.

"Welcome to our new hideout" Tobi cheered and Deidara shut him up with some threats about blowing him up. Deep in the left side there was chairs, and table, somewhere around there was the kitchen probably and I couldn't see the rest from here. On my right were couches, more tables, TV, and an open area for more things I couldn't see. Right in front of me, was a wide stairway, leading upstairs and separated to three other stairways, leading elsewhere. The ceiling was high, with chandlers. The g round was clean and marbled. It felt like I was in a ball room. It was huge. This space.

Before I knew it we were walking, the floor was white, and the red rug was clean, over the brown stairs, the light had a hint of yellow in it.

"The first stairway in front of us" Pain started as Zetsu join the tour. "Leads into my office which leads into my room" He gestured to the stairs the lead to his right. "The rooms, bathrooms, clinic, gym, storage, and anything else on that side, is for Kakuzu, Hidan, Alex, and Zetsu. On the other side, will be the rest of you. Dismiss" That's it? Nowhere else? What about downstairs? Nonetheless my legs followed the team as they parted without a word.

"Do you, need to change?" I turned my attention to Kakuzu and nodded. I probably did. I turned to Hidan, who has been unnaturally quiet this whole time. Was he mad maybe? Upset? We reached a set of rowed room on either side of the hall. Each door had something on it. Letter. A 'B', and we opened it. It was the bathroom, large, and spacy, not to mention, clean. We walked some more we saw, a 'HC" on the next one. We opened the door, the room was practically empty, and one of the ugliest rooms. There was no furniture, not even a carpet or rug. Just plain, wood floor and the Jashin symbol on the wall.

"HC..."Hidan's Ceremonies'" Kakuzu guessed. Hidan light up, for the first time in awhile.

"Fucking finally!" He yelled happily, and excitingly. Zetsu closed the door and we moved one, deeper, we found an S for storage, another bathroom, the gym, then finally, we found a HK. This Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. It was no different than the other room they had. It was only bigger, and different colors, and a bit new things in it. We kept walking nonetheless. We found Zetsu's room and the clinic, there was still more in the hall way. We watched a corner, and at the end of it, was an A. A room? For me? I opened it, up till now they had dropped their things in their rooms. I didn't know there was a room for myself.

The wall was white; the bed was at one corner, a big, and a bathroom at the end of the bed, and a closet and dress on the other side of the room. The window was big, and bright with red curtains at the side of it. The rug too was red. Really...? I hadn't expected this. I smiled, a room, all to myself, I can do whatever in it and no one will know, I can say whatever and no one will hear unless they were...close by I guess. But nonetheless it was all mine. Kakuzu went back and brought my stuff and placed it in there.

"Why does she get her own room, I'm older than her, the hell?" Hidan complained like a kid.

"Because she's a girl, she needs her privacy" I smiled at Zetsu's words, and nodded.

"The fuck?"

"Lets continue?" I suggested.

**"This turn connects to the other side of the stairway, to Itachi's and so on rooms, no need to go there, it's exactly like this with different letters" **My lips were in an "o" shape.

"I guess we go to our rooms, see you guys" I excitedly closed the door on them and locked the room. I turned around, smiling widely; I took out a pad and rushed to the bathroom. I smiled at the size. It was large, and bright, and clean and nice. It was perfect. I changed my pad and threw in the trash can in the bathroom, and left the bathroom. Still smiling. I jumped on the red bed. Feeling it up. It was soft, and comfy, and oh Lord the pillow, one touch of it made me want to just sleep. It was too soft. I even had a little fridge in my bedroom. I rushed over to it. I was hungry after all. I opened it, there was some bread, and cheese, some yogurt, and drinks. Next to the fridge was a shelf of books, after making a sandwich of cheese, I scanned over the books. They were all about chakra and beginner ninja's and combat stuff. No doubt Pain asked someone to put these for me to read and learn. There was a table in front of the window, and a chair, and a table lamp, some pencils and papers. This was perfect. This was just perfect.

I walked into the bathroom again to stare at myself in the mirror. My cheeks was swollen a bit, my bottom lip busted a bit. My right eye had a bit of a bruise around it, and I had some cuts on my other cheek, bandaged of course. I took of the white dress a bit, my body was bony, I could see the rib cages under my chest, my hip bone stoke out easily. The smile and excited washed out of me. I looked like I was some sick person. Weak, and small. I bit into the last piece of the cheese sandwich and swallowed after a few bites on it in my mouth. I had gotten so much easily over these few months; I wouldn't be surprised if I was underweight.

What's happened to me? Slowly, tears formed and ran down my face. There was a sharp pain in my heart. It hurt, my heart hurt, I haven't felt this pain in awhile, the pain of having to go through things, the pain of having people dislike me or not care for me. The pain of no family. No one here to tell me they understand how I feel, and will go through things with me. None of these criminals would do such a thing. They were trained, and they had killed with no heart to care about the person they killed but only themselves. Itachi was the only one they knew this pain of no family, but of course he's probably immune to it by now. Used to it. I wore the dress again, too grossed out to stare at my body any further.

I rubbed my face gently trying not to wince at the soreness, my eyes were red and they stun. I left the bathroom, not wanting to depressed myself even further; I left my room as well, walking down the hall that didn't connect to the other side. Eventually Kakuzu's door open and he froze looking at me, and I turned to look at him. A broken, fake smile appeared on my lips. His eyes looked at me worried, concerned, and even hurt. I looked hideous. I knew that, I hadn't really looked in the mirror till a few minutes ago, I didn't know it was that bad. Slowly my broken smile turned upside down, and I cried. He froze, stunned, it was like he got burned but my crying. My head was down, my hands to my face, gentle, careful not to hurt my face any further. My shoulders shook, and I gasped, sniffed, and whimpered.

"Alex...Stop that...I told you people here don't like that" My heart ached, and ached and ached. I turned back around to my room, locked the door, jumped on my bed, and cried some more.

...

By eight at night everyone was downstairs around the big table, everyone but Alex.

"Where's the little girl?" Sasori asked. People around shrugged, Pain was reading something in the newspaper, Itachi was in his own thinking thought, Kisame sipped from the bottle of blood, he seemed sad. Deidara was next to Sasori, also wondering what his Danna had asked. Zetsu was outside probably, watching for anyone.

"I'm so fucking hungry..." Hidan had mumbled to no one but his bare stomach as he clinched it.

"She's in her room" Kakuzu finally said, looking at his bounty hunter book, for the next person to hunt for.

"Does she like it?" Pain asked from behind the newspaper, Kakuzu nodded. Kakuzu didn't want to tell him she was crying, he didn't want them to think she was some cry baby or something. "She will start her training with you Hidan tomorrow in the gym on your side" Hidan's head shut up at the sound of his name.

"Shit! Why me?!"

"If anything he'll teach her how to be a moron" Kakuzu mumbled to himself, Hidan turned sharp next to him, hands up fisted, ready to hit him.

"What did you say, you old fart!?" Kakuzu only glared at him, before getting up. "That bitch needs to make some food for us"

"She's not our maid Hidan hm"

"She's the only one that knows how to though"

"Then learn you idiot" Kakuzu said before going up the stairs and leaving the table.

"What's his problem un...?" Deidara stared as he left.

"Who knows" Sasori, in his usual uninterested voice answered, also watching him go up the stairs. Hidan 'tched' at not being fast enough to say something back at that prick.

Kakuzu went down to the end of the hall; he lifted his arm out to knock on Alex's door. He stopped himself. Maybe she needed time alone, it was her time of the month after all, maybe she's all emotional because of that and that she just needed time alone. Then again he wasn't sure; sometimes people get worse when they are alone with their negative minds. He decided to knock in the end and he did. There was no answer; Alex hadn't heard the knock through all her whimpering, sobbing and gasping for air at times.

He knocked again, louder. Again there was no answer.

"Alex?" He asked, through his mask. It pained him when he heard how she sounded.

"Y-Yes?" Her voice was so quiet, and weak, and scared. She sounded so broken. He turned the knob to find it locked.

"Open the door" He in a way, demanded. He heard footsteps, the click of the door unlocking and the door opening to see her. Her hair covered her eyes, the rest of her face was how they were, damaged, and only her skin was wet, and shined. She looked up at him and then looked down; he saw how red her eyes were. He was stuck, he was unsure; he didn't know what to say. "...Get well soon" was all he could think of before leaving. He scolded himself; he should have hugged him, rubbed her back, made her feel better, but somewhere inside of him stopped him. As if too scared to break her under his touch. He walked away.

Sasori and Deidara walked down the connected hallway to her room, Deidara's arms were behind his hard, elbows pointing outward. Sasori knocked on the door.

"Alex?" Came his voice. Alex rushed in her room, knowing that voice wasn't Kakuzu, she washed her face, brushed her hair, tried on some convincing smiles in the mirror, she flushed the toilet as if to give the impression she was in the bathroom. She opened the door, and smiled at them.

"Yes?" Sasori had a tray of food. She blinked. "...How...?"

"I know the basics a bit, you should know that I lived almost always alone" She nodded, knowingly. She smiles almost a real smile, thanked them, but Sasori stepped in with Deidara before she could close the door. She sat by her bed and ate silently as they walked in more, grabbed a chair each, one from the table and one by the small fridge, and pulled it up in front of the bed.

They went on and on about art, and about each other's art, and how others viewed it, they said she was interesting, and that her eyes were red. She lied and told them from lack of sleep. During this time they told her about how their first impressions were with each member, some stories were funny, and some were odd, and normal. She laughed, she actually laughed and smiles, and they smiled with her, she told them how she liked to draw and to her, art is anything unique. They nodded in agreement of course, they didn't agree with each other about what true art is, but they understood her nonetheless. Their art was something unique and different. Alex after two hours, blinked as a thought came in mind.

"Why...Did you come here all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Besides Hidan, I know how to have fun, un, the only difference is I'm more sane than he is, un" He chuckled a bit. A smirk on his face, I only saw almost have his smirk, while his hair covered almost half of the other.

"We've wanted to talk with you for awhile, we were always busy, and looking at everyone else with you, they seemed to have fun, so we wondered what we were missing out of" Sasori continued before Deidara went off topic about Hidan and himself. I smiled, a real smile, a big one.

"Thank you, it was nice, maybe we could go on missions soon together, and train me." She answered, truly grateful, the aching in her heart had ceased. They got up, had a bit of a little chat on their way to the door, said their goodnight and waved their good bye's before leaving. Kakuzu was outside, leaning on the wall. She turned to him before looking away. He walked over to her, paused and then patted her head.

"Do you feel all better?" She nodded, she was hurt earlier by Kakuzu's action to walk away, she had been expecting a hug or even taken to the medical room to see what was wrong with her. Yet he hadn't he hadn't shown a caring side to her when she needed it. Kakuzu's eyes harden at her nod; he grabbed her chin and turned her face to him, his harsh eyes sinking into hers. Her face twitched a bit, before tears falling again. "Don't lie to me" He said a bit harsh. She closed her eyes as she let out a whimper, as more tears fell. He looked around; he didn't want anyone to see, so walked in and closed the door. Locking it. He picked her up and placed her on her bed, before join her on it. He placed her on his lap and looked at her. "Why are you crying, Alex?" She didn't answer, she suddenly clenched onto his black tank top and pushed her face into his chest, sobbing louder. "Are you hurt? Answer me..." He wrapped one arm around her.

"My heart..." She whimpered out into his chest.

"What about it?"

"Aches" His eyes softened at her, and pulled her a bit off of his chest.

"Alex, calm down, Pain isn't using you, the members aren't mean to you, well Hidan but he's a moron so" he paused. "You're young, all this is happening, too many things are happening for you, but all of the members can help in some way. Deidara and Sasori made you smile and laugh, for hell's sake you somehow made Hidan care even the slightest for you" She stopped crying and gave a small sad smile at his remark. She hugged him, his smell soothing her, and his large hands rubbing her back made her calm down. Made her relax, and feel better. He laid her down on her bed, and said goodnight before leaving her room.

"My turn!" Hidan yelled before running pass Kakuzu and closing the door behind him not giving Kakuzu the chance to protest. "Alexxx" Hidan dragged, be jumped in bed with her, before freezing. He awkwardly wrapped both his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest. He felt her heart race, before turning her around, he saw, even in the darkness, her eyes red. Then he knew. She had been crying.

Something inside of him, a feeling of the need to protect her from what's hurting her rose. He didn't like this feeling this feeling hurt him. It ached.

"Alex?" She looked up at him, pouting. "For fuck's sake what's wrong now?" She smiled, she couldn't help it, whenever he swore and his expression. "What's fucking funny?" What she liked about Hidan is that, he'd always be Hidan. He's not going to change his tone or the way he talks for a situation, even something like this. He'd always be the silly Hidan, because he sucks at this kind of thing. His purple eyes kept staring at her, he felt annoying at her smiling, and little giggles. "Move your mouth with words you stupid women" He shook her a bit.

"I was just upset about how I had no family, well, that was part of it, and how...the things I've been through, kinda was hard. I just got scared that if one person, who disliked me can do this, then in a battle, no matter how strong I get, I don't know if I can handle it or not" A pause before she leaned closer to him, looking away. "I'm just scared..." She said quietly. He pulled her, holding her shoulders firmly.

"That's all? That's seriously fucking all? I haven't eaten anything all day today because you were here crying for something that fucking stupid?" I pouted sadly at his harsh-like words. "No one's going to lay a finger on you without me ripping them apart, because they can't lay their shitty hands on you, alright? They aren't allowed to." She smiled, at his silly, and just odd way of comforting. "Now sleep, I'm tired as hell and I have to pray tomorrow morning, now shh go to sleep you fat crybaby" I gasped playfully.

"I am not fat"

"Alright you're a fucking twig then, get some meat on you before Kisame makes you dog food" She kept smiling and closed her eyes. She thanked him and called him weird which he completely denied and called her weird, but of course she didn't catch that because she had already drifted to sleep he 'tched' for the second time that day before joining her. Enjoy her heat.

**So i made this longer, plz review sorry if its a bit sad, I can't have a story all happy and stuff, and once again im sorry.**

**I'd like to thank**** itachiluver**** and my boyfriend for motivating me to write another chapter.**

**Review, fav, share, alert, and thank you ! :D**


End file.
